


Pour Out My Heart

by Epic_Handcrafted



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ribby and Croaks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_Handcrafted/pseuds/Epic_Handcrafted
Summary: Cuphead and Mugman find out a dark secret that will change their lives forever. But Cuphead's life will be ruined even more. Read on to see what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Cuphead. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Secret To End All Secrets

Since the day Mugman and Cuphead defeated the Devil and freed all the debtors, Cuphead saw Mugman as a different person. "But, why would he forgive me?" Thought Cuphead. "If anything went wrong we could've ended up burning in Hell right now. That's not just something you forgive." 

Since that day, Cuphead pondered on that thought.

(5 years later)  
Cuphead and Mugman are now teens who live under the watchful eye of the wise Elder Kettle. Elder Kettle just let the two do what they wanted, when they wanted. He knew the debtors-turned-friends would watch out for the two. This gave Elder Kettle some extra time to think on how he was going to tell them his secret. "I know it will break their hearts but...but... I have no choice. I can't just leave them hanging." His thoughts are interrupted by Mugman's deeper voice. "We're headed to Baroness's castle Elder Kettle! See you later!" "Take care boys!" Replies Elder Kettle. They closed the door and a sad look cane upon Elder Kettle's face. It was time to tell them.

On the way to Baroness's castle, they decided to stop and see Goopy. Goopy was reading his news paper alone in the forest with lensless glasses on his face. "Hey Goopy!' Said Cuphead. "I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ELDER KETTLE'S SECRET! I'M TELLING YOU!?!" Screamed Goopy having been shocked suddenly. "Wait, what secret?" Asked Cuphead with a concerned look in his face. Goopy looked left and then right before turning into a gravestone and sliding away at full speed. "Secret? What did he mean? Is Elder Sick? Does he have a girlfriend? Is he a spy?" Thought Cuphead. These thoughts filled Cuphead's mind. He was snapped out if his trance by a sudden hand that tapped him on the shoulder. Cuphead turned to see Mugman.

Cuphead was now determined to find out what the secret was. If Goopy knew, all of Inkwell has to know. Goopy was the last person you could trust with a secret. "This has to be serious." Said Cuphead. "I was thinking the same." Replied Mugman. Cuphead then turns, grabs Mugman's arm, and speed walks over to Baroness's place to get answers.

When at Baroness's, Cuphead bammed on the door. "Uhh Cuphead, don't you think you may be overreacting a little? He may just be planning a surprise party for your birthday. After all, it is next week." Said Mugman. But secretly, he really wanted to know what was happening. He even secretly didn't know what a casino was. Mugman always liked to play the older role. "HELL NO! If it was a party, he wouldn't tell Goopy first. GOOPY LE GRANDE!?!" Baroness Bon Bon opened the door. "Oh hello boys, want some tea?" Asked Baroness holding down a tray of tea and crumpets. "Baroness, you'd never lie to me right?" Asked Cuphead. "Why no, never." Replied Baroness. "Then what is Elder Kettle's big secret?" Asked Cuphead. Baroness started sweating and a tear drop formed I in her left eye. It ran down her face and down her dress until it disappeared in the pink fabric. She then turned around, ran into her castle, and ran onto the roof. She ordered the Castle to turn around and run the other way.

After seeing this reaction, Mugman got really concerned. Baroness Von Bon Bon was the most honest person they knew. "C'mon Cuphead, let's ask the Root Pack." Said Mugman worriedly. Cuphead nodded as they ran off. Baroness grabbed her walkie talky and called every boss. "QUICK, THE BOYS ARE HEADED YOUR WAY! DON'T TELL THEM THE SECRET!" Said Baroness as she wiped away tears.

The boys reached The Root Pack and right away they saw Psycarrot, Moe Tato, and Weepy. "Guys, what is Elder Kettle's big secret?" Asked Mugman as Cuphead tapped his feet with his arms crossed. Weepy cried and fell into Moe's arms causing Moe to cry as well. Even Psycarrot cried a little. They all disappeared underground. "That's it!" Yelled Cuphead. We're gonna ask everyone.

Nobody answered Mugman or Cuphead's questions. Grim Matchstick flew away, Dr. Kahl froze up, Sally Stageplay disappeared into her audience, Baroness Von Bon Bon ran away on her castle, Hilda Berg turned into a moon and zoomed into space, Rumor Honey bottoms dipped into her honey, Cagney Carnation's KNOCKOUT was triggered, The Root Pack cried then dipped underground, Goopy Le Grande turned into his final phase and slid away, Beppi the clown jumped off his carnival ride, Ribby and Croaks turned into a coin machine and just stood there, Phantom express sped up the train, Cala Maria Dove underwater, Wally Warbles went back inside his house, Werner Werman got in his cat and made it run off, and Captain Brineybeard sunk his own ship. There was only one person left to talk to, and that was Djimmi the great.

Cuphead and Mugman arrived worn out by all the running. Djimmi sweated like crazy. Cuphead figured it was because of the desert sun. They had learned one thing from Beppi though. He freaked out and said 'You've noticed the hair loss?' before he jumped off his carnival ride. Cuphead walked up to Djimmj expecting the same reaction. Cuphead decided to take a different approach instead. "Djimmi," said Cuphead. "Yes little buddy?" Said Djimmi in a trembling tone. "Can I make a wish?" Asked Cuphead. "Anything for you pal! After all you did free us from the dev..." He was cut off by Cuphead. "I wish to know what Elder Kettle's secret is." Djimmi sweated even more knowing it was his job to make wishes come true, but he could not tell the two his secrets. He made up a quick lie. "I'm not allowed to do that, that's against the rules." Said Djimmi, proud of his lie. "DJIMMI I WILL..." Cuphead was now cut off by Mugman. "No, let's not pressure him. Cuphead, we should leave." Said Mugman. They walked away a few steps and Djimmi sighed in relief. As they were walking, Mugman came up with a plan. Speaking as loudly as he could, he asked Cuphead: "What's the name of that thing that causes hair loss again?" Djimmi couldn't help but overhear and answer. " Oh, you mean cancer?" Djimmi Quickly covered his mouth and disappeared. Cuphead had the scariest, most shocking look on his face. He stared at Mugman who shared a similar look. "OH NO!"


	2. The secret to end all secrets

After hearing this, Cuphead and Mugman ran as fast as they could back home. Mugman was what felt like a mile ahead of Cuphead. Mugman cried harder than he ever did. Cuphead was shocked and couldn't even shed a tear. They arrived home and all of Inkwell was there. They ran up to the crowd and asked where Elder Kettle was. "Ok. We can't hide it any more." Said Hilda Berg. "Honey, Elder Kettle has..." Hilda was cut by a door swinging open. Dr. Kahl came out the house with tears in his eyes and intertwined fingers. He slowly walked up to Cuphead and Mugman. Cuphead knew what was coming. Mugman had a look that took Cuphead back to his childhood. "No. Don't say it!" Said Cuphead crying. "Don't say what?" Asked Mugman. Cuphead couldn't bare to hear the news. "D-don't say it... Please." Cuphead fell to his knees. Mugman looked down at Cuphead then back at Dr.Kahl. With teary eyes Dr. Khal said four words that would change Cuphead and Mugman's lives forever.

"He didn't make it."

Hearing these four words was like taking a sword to the heart. Mugman slowly stepped back. "No... He can't be..." Rumor Honeybottoms tried her best to comfort him. "Honey, we know your hurt but, he's in a better place now." Mugman's sadness then turned to anger. "DON'T TRY TO COMFORT ME NOW!" Yelled Mugman. "We were just trying to help." Said T-Bone. "THEN WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US? HUH?" A sudden silence fell upon the group. "That's what I thought." Said Mugman. He felt as if the ocean were in his eyes. Mugman spit on the ground in front of the crowd causing a mix of gasps and more crying. He then turned and headed for the forest.

" I feel so bad." Said Baroness Von Bon Bon. Cuphead tried his hardest to pull himself together and get his words out. "Don't feel that way." said Cuphead, still full of grief. "It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do." "We are deeply sorry for your loss." Said Sally Stageplay. Cuphead didn't respond. He just stood and tried to prevent himself from crying even more. While he was pulling himself together, Beppi decided it would be a good time to call someone to take Elder Kettle's body away. "Hello, we need a coroner over at Inkwell isle one." Saud Beppi. Hearing these words made Cuphead burst out in tears. Djimmi went over to comfort him. Cagney slapped the phone out of Beppi's hand to the ground and put his hands on his hips. "You may want to catch up with Mugman," suggested Grim Matchstick. "We'll take it from here." Cuphead wiped away some of his tears and looked up. Be nodded at the crowd before walking, dragging his feet toward the forest.

Funeral arrangements were made that day. They decided to hold the funeral at the Baroness's castle the very next day. They would all pitch in to help pay for funeral arrangements. They realized that to get to Baroness's castle, they would have to carry his body pass through the forest. They could only hope that they didn't run into Cuphead and Mugman. What Mugman said really struck Baroness hard. 'Why couldn't it be me?' She asked herself.


	3. Forest Forlorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugman is completely torn apart and needs his brother's help.

After 23 minutes of searching, Cuphead caught up with Mugman. He knew that in order for this plan to work he would have to stay strong and not cry. Mugman was laying on the forest floor cradled up like a child. Seeing as this was his normal place of grieving, Cuphead came prepared. "Need a blanket Mugs? I got one here for you." Mugman didn't answer. A long silence fell upon the two until Mugman spoke. "You don't have to comfort me, it's not your fault. I know you're sad too. But it wasn't your fault. IT WAS THOSE NO GOOD DEBTORS! We should have gave those contracts to Satan when we had the chance." Cuphead was shocked by this and almost started crying. "Look Mugs, they don't control who dies. They are just as hurt as we are." "Well they could have at least told us."

Silence fell upon the forest once more. A sound of footsteps caught the brothers's attention. They looked back to see Beppi, Grim Matchstick, Goopy, and Baroness carrying Elder Kettle's body. They had covered it with a sheet. Baroness saw Cuphead and called out to him. "I... I'll be right back Mugs." Said Cuphead. He gave Mugman his blanket and sped off toward Baroness.

"What is it Baroness?" Asked Cuphead. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that the funeral will be tomorrow at my castle, and it will be at 9:00 AM." Said Baroness. "It will be open-casket." Cuphead was confused. He thought that was against the law for sure. Weren't bodies supposed to be in the morgue for a couple of days just to make sure the person was deceased? Cuphead pushed that thought to the back of his mind and gave Baroness a warm hug. "Thanks Baroness." "You're welcome honey." Baroness looked back at Mugman and waved. Mugman turned his head and flicked her off carelessly. Baroness frowned and teared up before picking up the hospital bed again and walking away with the rest

Cuphead went over to Mugman with a disappointed look on his face. "THAT WAS UNNECESSARY MUGMAN!?! YOU HURT HER FEELINGS!?! DON'T YOU KNOW SHE'S ALSO FULL OF GRIEF?" Mugman gave an evil laugh. "You know where she can stick that grief?" Cuphead was shocked by these words. "MUGMAN!" Mugman's face turned serious again. "She is a damn liar. In fact, THEY ALL ARE! THEY KNEW HE WAS DYING AND THEY DIDN'T TELL US!" Cuphead has had enough drama for one day. "We'll have this conversation later." Cuphead layed in front of a tree beside Mugman. Mugman looked over to Cuphead and noticed a wet spot on his shoe. But it was dry all day and they hadn't been near water that day. "Why Is your shoe wet?" Asked Mugman. "When you spit, you really must learn to aim." Replied Cuphead. Cuphead fell asleep right after. Mugman stayed up and looked at his shoe. For some reason, the spit on his shoe bothered him more than it should have. He felt as if he had violently beaten his brother.

After about 3 hours, Mugman managed to cry himself to sleep. Cuphead woke up a little after Mugman fell asleep and watched his little brother. He reflected on the day they had. He remembered standing in front of Dr.Kahl and looking at Mugman's face at seeing the Mugman from 5 years ago. Young, innocent, and always followed Elder Kettle's rules. Cuphead always thought he was cute. In fact, every time he would drag Mugman into something, he'd always try to think of a place that is quiet and beautiful. He figured if he made a move while Mugman was still young, it would be easier to gain his love. And he wasn't talking about brotherly love. Cuphead snapped himself out of his flashback and looked between his legs. He had a pole growing between them. Cuphead wasn't in the mood to jack off so he decided to just let it go away on it's own. He layed back down and was facing the back of Mugman. Cuphead closed his eyes to block the view of his brother's hindquarters. He closed his eyes and began to think to himself. He suddenly felt something rub up against his bulge. He opened his eyes to see Mugman had rolled over and had his sweet buns against Cuphead's man meat. Cuphead wanted to take off his clothes and pound his brother so hard right now. I mean why not? He was right there. But that wasn't the way Cuphead wanted to win his brother's heart. Cuphead kissed his sleeping brother on the forehead and said; "Another day my love." He cried himself to sleep but little did be know, Mugman wasn't sleeping. He'd caught on to Cuphead's plan years ago and had mutual feelings. Now he knew why the spit bothered him so much. Did he ruin his chance? Mugman too pushed his thoughts aside and decided to get some rest. After all, he did have a funeral to attend.


	4. The Funeral

Mugman woke up at 8:00 and streched. He looked up to see he was now in his bed. He took a huge sniff and smelled a familiar smell. But he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Not ham. Not a pizza. Not burgers. Finally he figured out what the smell was. BACON!

Cuphead woke up at 7:50 that morning and started on breakfast. He heard Mugman walking down the stairs. "Good morning ba... I m-mean Mugman!" Said Cuphead. The fact that they were the only two in the house now had him thinking they were a couple for a moment. "Breakfast is ready. Hurry up and eat. The funeral's at nine." "What will we wear?" Asked Mugman. Cuphead let out a sigh because he knew that Mugman would hate his answer. "Well, Baroness left two brand new suits for us and ..." He was cut off by Mugman. "I'd rather go naked." Cuphead just shook his head and turned to the stove. Mugman was hurt by this action. He rubbed his arm and got ready to speak. "Wait Cuphead..." Cuphead turned around to listen. "I... I'm sorry." Cuphead accepted this apology by presenting Mugman with a plate full of Ba con. "Hurry up and eat ya goof!" Mugman smiled and headed over to the table to eat.

They walked over to the Baroness's castle and went inside. Everyone was there. Baroness had a seat in the front right row reserved for them. "Look Mugman, Baroness sewed out names in the seat!" Mugman rolled his eyes. "At least the bitch did something right." He said it loud so anyone and everyone could hear. Rumor Honeybottoms decided to speak with him. "Sweetie, you shouldn't be speaking that wa..." She was cut off by Mugman "You can suck my dick. You had no sympathy when you didn't tell me my caretaker was gonna DIE!?!" Rumor backed up and started tearing up. "Don't worry," whispered Ribby."He is just going through some stressful times. He doesn't mean it. Just give him time and space."

The funeral started. Since this was a royal funeral, things worked slightly different than usual. The casket had not yet been brought in. Baroness came forth and ordered the guards to bring in the casket she had made by herself. It was a golden casket made entirely out of real, pure gold. Secretly, Mugman thought it was the most beautiful thing ever, but he needed someone to take his anger out to on... Right? "Oh wow. Anyone can shit in a rectangular box and call it a casket." Said Mugman. Baroness just took a deep breath, and tried not to cry. The funeral had begun.

Baroness, Rumor, Blind Spectar, Hilda Berg, and weepy did some preaching. Ribby, Psycarrot, Dr.Kahl, and Werner Werman did some singing. And Cuphead and Beppi did some words of comfort. Cala Maria was inside a giant tank due to the fact that she needed water to live. She did some singing too. But now was the moment they'd been dreading, the final viewing. Mugman closed his eyes as Baroness raised his body. Cuphead grabbed his hand and reassured him everything would be alright. Mugman pulled himself together and opened his eyes. Elder Kettle's body was now fully raised. From a distance, Mugman could see that Elder Kettle was dressed in a black button-up suit and a flower was in the shirt pocket. Mugman didn't mind but he wanted the debtors to feel the same way he did. "Wow how classic, black suit and... And flowers. Wha- what idiot came up with... That idea?" Mugman said between sobs. Baroness heard him and Burst out in tears as she ran to a room in the back of the Castle.

Mugman and Cuphead walked up slowly to the casket and looked in. Mugman immediately dropped to his knees and sobbed. Cuphead cried while standing over his now dead caretaker's casket. He saw a small crack under his eye. Rumor Honeybottoms went up to comfort the two of them. She rapped an arm around Cuphead and tried to wrap one around Mugman but he pushed her away. Cuphead rapped her arm from around him and held it. He then bent over and hugged Elder Kettle's body. His body was darker now and he had small cracks all over his body. Mugman, still on the floor cried louder than anyone ever has. It was then when Cuphead looked down, eyes full of tears, and noticed that Mugman was wearing the suit Baroness had given them. He took this as a good sign. It meant that Mugman was calming down.

After the final viewing, everyone stepped outside to Baroness's backyard, where she had her personal cemetery. Mugman wanted to finish this and go home so that he could grieve in peace. "Can we hurry this up? I can't bare anymore." Said Mugman weeping. "We need the Baroness before we can bury him. She is in charge." Said Cagney. "I'll go get her." Said Hilda. She went off to get Baroness. Cuphead used this time to speak with Mugman.

"You know, Baroness put a lot of time and effort into this funeral right? She had a tea party to attend in France today but she cancelled it for us." Mugman shrugged. "She even payed for everything. You know she cares right?" Said Cuphead. Mugman sighed. "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, Hilda Berg came running out and yelling. "BARONESS IS ABOUT TO KILL HERSELF!?!" Cuphead looked at Mugman. Mugman had a look in his face. A look that said 'No! I can't lose a loved one. Not again.' Everyone ran back inside to save Baroness.


	5. Grabbing life by the rope

Mugman and Cuphead was ahead of the crowd. They ran into the only room they saw with light coming from it. Mugman couldn't help but blame himself. He knew he caused this and he had to fix it, AND NOW!

They reached the room where Baroness is tying a rope around her neck. "Baroness, NO!" Cried Moe Tato. "We need you!" Cried Captain Brineybeard. Hilda flew upwards toward Baroness but Baroness said some shocking words. "Stop! Come any closer, and I will jump! BACK UP!" Said Baroness as she teared up.

"Please Baroness, get down!" Cried Cuphead. "I didn't mean anything I said Baroness! I'm sorry!" Yelled Mugman. "Don't apologise Mugman, you are right. I should've told you the truth and now, I need to die to make things right. I have a debt to pay with Satan himself." Said Baroness.

Mugman had to come up with a plan quickly. He couldn't approach her because she would jump. He knew he couldn't sleep knowing that his most trust- worthy friend had killed herself. Baroness was like a mother to him. She ways provided what he and Cuphead needed, when they needed it.

"BARONESS!" Screamed Mugman. Baroness Von Bon Bon looked at him through watery eyes. "Do you remember when we were fighting when we had to collect your soul contract? Baroness wiped away her tears and nodded. " Remember when Cuphead and I said we would save you from the Devil, and you handed over your contract? You were the only person with enough faith to just hand over your contract! Baroness, you are like family to us and...and... and we can't live without you. If you kill yourself, so will I."

Baroness was shocked by these words. "And so will I." Cuphead added. He grabbed Mugman's hand and Mugman felt and electric-like wave go through his body. He was suddenly calmed. "So will I!" Yelled Goppy Le Grande. All the debtors yelled the same thing and they all grabbed hands. Beppi and Hilda even sat on the edge of Cala Maria's tank and threatened to drown themselves right there and then.

Baroness knew that her friends really cared. She smiled at Mugman and started to undo the rope. She ended up slipping on her dress and slipping. With the rope still tied, she started to free-fall. She thought her life was over but suddenly, she felt a hand lift her upward and to safety. It was Hilda Berg. Everyone cheered as Hilda brought Baroness back to the floor.

"Baroness, I'm sorry." Said Mugman. "I know that you cannot control who dies and who lives and it was wrong of me to take it out on you all. The casket is beautiful, the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Mugman hoped nobody asked what the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen was, but it happened. "What's the most beautiful?" Asked Beppi. Mugman hesitated before giving his answer. "W- well, the most beautiful isn't a t- thing actually, it's a person. I've known them all my life and I could never do anything without him." Nobody seemed to notice that Mugman had said him instead of her, well, nobody except Cuphead at least. Mugman tightened his grip on his brother's hand causing Cuphead to blush. "Now come along," said Baroness, "we have a burial to finish."

Back at the gravesite, Cuphead pondered on who the "him" was that Mugman thought was so beautiful. It couldn't be any debtors because he didn't know them all his life. He had to be talking about Elder Kettle. Cuphead grinned and leaned over to whisper to Mugman. "That was sweet what you said about Elder Kettle back there." "I didn't give any words of comfort." Said Mugman. "I mean when you said he was the most beautiful person you'd ever seen." Mugman blushed and said " I wasn't talking about Elder Kettle." Cuphead was confused now. There was only one person he could have been talking about and that was... Cuphead.

"We are gathered here today for the burial of a dear friend." Began Baroness. "He was a good man, worker, and joke teller, but a even better friend. And an even better caretaker." She stopped and winked at Mugman who winked back. "He shall return to the Earth from which he came. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. We bury thee thy brother, in the name of the father..." Cuphead grabbed Mugman's hand and he it tight. "...in the name of the son..." Beppi and the Root Pack started sobbing. "...in the name of the Holy ghost."

Goopy, Mugman, Cuphead, and Baroness lowered the casket. Cuphead then remembered something. Elder Kettle always said he wanted to be cremated. Cuphead whispered in Baroness's ear and she gave a little chuckle. He then whispered in Mugman's ear and he gave a smile. "You remembered what he said 8 years ago?" Asked Mugman. Cuphead nodded. They raised the casket and turned toward the crowd. Baroness raised her cane. "GUARDS! Take this wise man's body to the cremation chamber.

The guards came and carried the casket to the cremation chamber. As they all waited outside, they heard a sudden loud shatter. Baroness's heart sank into the bottom of her stomach. Cuphead and Mugman nearly passed out, and the rest of the people gasped and cried while some passed out. The guards came back with a small jar of shattered glass. "Wh... What is th- this?" Asked Baroness. "Oh it's the old man's cremated parts." Replied a guard that was sweating. " How did y- you finish this s-so... So... So fast?" Asked Baroness. "Well we figured since he was made of glass, it would be easier to just, ya know, SLAM! Heh heh!" Replied the second guard. Cuphead passed out on the spot while Mugman and Baroness boiled with anger. "YOU DID WHAT!?!" Yelled Mugman. " Baroness called her other guards (The gumball machine, candy corn, muffin, jawbreaker, and waffle) and made a slicing motion with her hand across her neck. "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!?!" Yelled Baroness. The guards trembled in fear and begged and pleased for their lives but Baroness would not change her mind. Mugman felt the same way. He felt as if they deserved more than beheading. "OH, AND BEHEAD THEM WHILE THEY INHALE CARBON MONOXIDE POISONING!" Yelled Baroness. Mugman smiled and nodded in approval.

That evening, Cuphead and Mugman went home with Baroness. She cleaned up their house with the help of Cala Maria, Hilda Berg, Sally Stageplay, and Rumor Honeybottoms. Girls are the best at cleaning after all. (I am a guy by the way). Baroness cooked dinner for herself and Cuphead and Mugman before they went to bed. 

After an hour, Cuphead was sure that Mugman was sleeping. He wondered about what he said earlier. Cuphead walked slowly and quietly over to Mugman who pretended to sleep. He kissed Mugman's forehead and said "Another day my love." He went back to his bed and layed down. "Yes my love, another day." Mugman whispered to himself, as a single teardrop formed in his eye. He fell asleep about 10 minutes later.


	6. Behold, the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mugman needs to talk to someone about his feelings...

The next morning, Cuphead was asleep while Mugman was already awake. If was 9:00 in the morning and since they had no school, they were free to do what they wanted. Mugman walked over to Cuphead who was asleep (for real this time) and kissed him on the forehead. Mugman still had a deep pain in his heart from loosing Elder Kettle though.

Mugman walked downstairs and saw a note in the stove. Beside the note were two plates of Hash browns, bacon, grits, eggs, sausage, and buiscits. Mugman read the note. It was from Baroness. It read 'I'm going to run a few errands boys. Be right back.' This really bothered Mugman. He needed to speak to her immediately! There was only one phone in the house and Cuphead always kept it in his pocket. Mugman needed that phone, even if it meant digging in his brother/lover's pants.

Mugman slowly walked up the stairs. He reached the top step which creaked a little. He reached the bedroom. As he walked slowly over to Cuphead he could only hope that Cuphead didn't awake. When be reached Cuphead, he slowly dug in his pocket. Mugman felt around to find the phone. He touched something hard and thinking it was the phone case, he tugged on it to get it out of Cuphead's pocket. Mugman wondered what kind of phone Cuphead had. Why was the phone long, hard, and warm? Mugman didn't suspect a thing until Cuphead moaned in his sleep. Mugman immediately pulled back and blushed as hard as he ever had. He backed up a bit and bumbed into a dresser. He looked behind him quickly while still blushing, to see Cuphead's phone was right behind him, charging on the dresser. He grabbed the phone and quickly ran out of the room.

Mugman ran back to the living room. He sat on the chair and was distracted by his own bulge. He had never been so horny. He saw pre oozing through his shorts. Mugman knew he had to talk to Baroness, AND NOW.

He called Baroness and she picked up after the third ring. 

Baroness: Hello

Mugman: Baroness, we need to talk

Baroness: About what?

Mugman: The person I'm in love with.

Baroness: What about him?

Mugman: Well, ever since Elder Kettle passed I dec... WAIT WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS A GUY?

Baroness: Why do you think I was "running errands"? I wanted to give you and Cuphead some alone time.

Mugman: But how did you know?

Baroness: I might have kinda sorta ease dropped on you two last night. I remember someone saying "Another day my love."

Mugman: So I guess I don't have to explain myself. But I do have one question.

Baroness: And that is?

Mugman: How do I tell him? He's my brother.

Baroness: Well, he seems to be interested in you already. Just make your move.

Mugman: But...but w- what would Elder Kettle s-say?

Baroness: He would be understanding. He was always an understanding guy. Look, do you really love him like you say?

Mugman: HELL YAH!

Baroness: Then you'll do whatever it takes. I will be "running errands" for a couple years which leaves you two alone. Plenty of time to make your move.

(Note: if you don't understand what I mean by errands, she isn't coming back at all so Cup and Mug can live together)

Mugman: You know what, you're right! I'm going to do it!

Baroness: Good! By the way, Cuphead talked to me yesterday about his feelings for you as well. GO GET HIM!

Mugman nodded as he hung up the phone. He realized that he hadn't really apologise to the other debtors- turned-friends and be still had the phone. He made a group chat with all the Inkwell island residents and sent their text:

"I am sincerely sorry for my actions. I just needed time to calm down, and it wasn't right of me to take my anger and pain out in you all. I hope you all can find it in your heart to forgive me but if you don't, I don't blame you. My actions were unforgivable."

He then pressed the home screen to hide all evidence that he was on his brother's phone. He got even harder when he saw the background pic. It was a picture of Cuphead shirtless in nothing but his underwear. Mugman could see his pubic hair leading down to his crotch. There was sweat all over his eight pack. Mugman remembered this day. It was the day that they ran track during Ribby and Croaks's public training day. Mugman had a six pack himself. Elder Kettle always kept them well fit.

"I have to win his heart." Said Mugman.


	7. Tier 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have sexual content. If you don't like sexual content, I suggest you skip this chapter. Thanks!

Cuphead woke up at 11:00 and immediately went to put on his shoes. He realized that his shoes were shinier than yesterday. "Did Baroness clean these?" He asked himself. He shrugged and then put on his shoes. He was use to Elder Kettle polishing his shoes for him. Cuphead saw a note next to his left shoe. Mugman left Baroness's note there on purpose. Cuphead read the note and decided to keep his shirt off. After all, it was hot and he was sure Mugman wouldn't mind... right? Cuphead grabbed his phone and saw that he had one new message. He read it and was confused. It was from Mugman. "How'd he get a phone?" Mugman asked himself. The message read "Morning bro. When you get up, put on some fancy clothes and come to the dining room." Cuphead had no idea why he needed fancy clothes but he obeyed. He wore the suit Baroness gave them the day before and walked out of the room.

He headed downstairs to the dining room and the lights were dimmed. Cuphead saw light coming from over the dining room table. He inspected the table for a while to see what was on it. He sniffed the air and could immediately tell what the smell was. Spaghetti.

Cuphead looked at the head of the table and Mugman was there dressed in the clothes that Baroness gave him. "Morning Cuppy!" Said Mugman. Cuppy? That was something Mugman never said. Cuphead sat down unsuspectingly and replied. "Morning Mugs. Did Baroness make all this?" Mugman smiled and said "Nope. I did." Cuphead was suprised. "And question, how'd you afford a phone?" Mugman's smile faded. "From my half of the inheritance." Cuphead gasped. He'd forgotten about the inheritance!"But that's not important right now." Said Mugman. Cuphead looked at the way the table had been set up and the lights had been dimmed. He heard light soothing music that was barely hearable. "Wow Mugs! You really thought this out! If I didn't know any better I'd say this was a date!" Cuphead's eyes widened as he looked at the spaghetti. There was only one bowl and two forks inside. "Who said it wasn't?" Replied Mugman. Cuphead blushed so hard you'd think his cheeks were covered in tomato paste. Was this real? Was he dreaming?

A silence fell over the dinner table for a good two minutes. Cuphead needed time to think. His thoughts were interrupted by Mugman's voice. "Look Cup, we can't just keep denying our love for each other, especially not right now. There is nobody else that will love as much as I do and there is nobody who will love me as much as you do. Since Elder Kettle's no longer here, we only have each other." Cuphead sighed whilst rubbing his neck. "Jeez Mugman I just don't know." Mugman looked over to Cuphead in a serious mood before pulling out a piece of paper and sighing. "Read this Cup." Cuphead reached for the paper and read it.

'Boys, there's not much I can say right now because I my have a couple of minutes but listen, I want you boys to stay strong. Don't break apart no matter what, even if it means beating the Devil again. I will ways love you boys.  
-Elder Kettle

Cuphead teared up as he folded the note and handed it back to Mugman who started tearing up as well. After they pulled themselves together, Cuphead stood, and walked over to Mugman. He grabbed Mugman's hand and playfully pulled him out of his chair. "Where are we going?" Asked Mugman. "Don't worry" replied Cuphead.

Cuphead pulled Mugman I into his room and pushed him on to his bed. Mugman knew what was coming. Suddenly, Mugman wasn't sure if he really wanted this. "Uhh Cuphead, are you sure you want to..." Mugman was cut off by warm lips pressing against his. Cuphead pulled Mugman into a loving, warm kiss. He grabbed the back of Mugman's head and forced him to kiss back. Mugman suddenly felt a tongue work it's way into his mouth. He felt Cuphead's tongue searching his mouth, EVERY CORNER IF IT! Mugman started enjoying this and closed his eyes to embrace this moment. They separated after about a minute for breath. "Cuphead... I... n- need you in... inside of me." Said Mugman between breaths. Cuphead didn't hesitate to do this. He took off Mugman's shirt and threw it to the floor as Mugman did the same to him. Cuphead layed on top of  
Mugman, his eight pack rubbing up against Mugman's six pack. Be kissed and licked lovingly on Mugman's neck causing him to blush and moan. Mugman had the cutest moan Cuphead could ever imagine.

Cuphead lifted off of his brother and unzipped his pants. Mugman did the honors of pulling them down. He saw Cuphead's cock bulging in his underwear, begging to be free. Mugman could not wait any longer. He carelessly ripped off Cuphead's the underwear and stared at the vessel in his hand. He stared at a 15 inch long, 8 inch thick cock. The viens were bulging out and throbbing. His tip oozing with pre. Mugman wanted it in him so badly. Cuphead didn't want to hurt Mugman in any way. "M...Mugs, t- take your time. I know... your not used to th... this but you can h... handle it." Mugman didn't care if he was hurt, he just wanted to taste it and feel it inside of him. Mugman leaned forward slowly and started carefully licking the tip of Cuphead's cock. Cuphead let out a little moan, which made Mugman feel proud. In no time, Mugman started to suck the tip of Cuphead's cock. Cuphead thought to that was all he could fit in his mouth. After all, Cuphead was pretty big. Cuphead let Mugman do a the work. Mugman started to gain confidence and started using his tongue. This felt even better to Cuphead. Cuphead's moans bacame louder and cuter. Mugman then stopped sucking and pulled Cuphead's cock out of his mouth. "Why'd y-you stop?" Asked Cuphead between pants.Mugman then gave lustful grin before kissing Cuphead's cock, then shoving all fifteen inches down his throat. Cuphead was shocked. He didn't expect that at all. "H-how... How... How did y-you d-do that?" Asked Cuphead. Mugman just winked at him before pulling it out of his throat and saying "Don't be scared, start moving." Cuphead didn't think twice. He grabbed the back of Mugman's head and thrusted forward, shoving his whole dick down Mugman's throat. Mugman didn't gag or even jerk back. In fact, he'd been up the hours that Cuphead had been asleep practicing with a cucumber. After a few tries, he caught on.

Cuphead continued thrusting in and out of Mugman's throat repeatedly. Mugman moaned with the cock in his throat, which made Cuphead feel even better. Cuphead was reaching his limit before he pulled out of Mugman's throat. He pushed Mugman to the floor carefully and onto his knees. Mugman jacked him off until Cuphead let out his loudest moan yet. He came more than a gallon of cum all over Mugman's face in a matter of seconds.

Mugman layed exhausted on the floor with his bulge still sticking out of his pants and his throat extremely soar. Cuphead, still hard, positioned himself between Mugman's legs. After the extreme blowjob that Mugman gave, he wasn't sure if he was ready for anal. "W- wait Cuphead, I don't think...I'm r-ready for a...anal y-yet." Cuphead smiled. "Whenever you're ready, you can come to me!" Said Cuphead. Mugman nodded. Cuphead noticed Mugman's bulge and quickly removed his pants. Mugman was all worn out, so Cuphead decided to just jack him off... for now. He had a 12 inch cock that was at least 6 inches thick.

He came about 5 minutes later. They both shared loving kisses once more before falling asleep on the carpeted floor.


	8. More secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to gain each other's trust, Mugman and Cuphead decided to tell each other their deepest secrets.

They woke up about half an hour later. Mugman stretched and yawned. He looked up to see the mess of cum was still there. Cuphead sat up next to Mugman. "Good morning bae " Said Cuphead as he stretched. "You have a little something on your face. Let me get that for you." Cuphead wiped Mugman's face off with his hand. He looked at Mugman who just sat and giggled. "There's a little on your neck too, let me get that as well." Cuphead leaned forward and started to lick Mugman's neck. Mugman let out a small moan before pushing Cuphead back. "Gonna take a lot more than that to get in these cheeks." Said Mugman playfully. Cuphead snapped his fingers. "Man, you're good." Mugman winked. "Now clean up this mess. Don't keep me waiting to long... Cuppy." Mugman switched off still butt naked down the steps. Cuphead was shocked but obeyed. He cleaned up all the mess he made the in headed downstairs to cook breakfast.

After Breakfast, Mugman decided to test something. He wanted to know if Cuphead really loved him, or if he just loved his body. "Cuppy..." Cuphead looked up and smiled. "Yeah Mugs?" " How much do you love me?"  
Cuphead was shocked and slightly hurt by this question. He'd loved Mugman with all his heart. "I love you to the sun and back." Said Cuphead as he grabbed Mugman's hands. Mugman smiled a little, but he needed more proof. "I need more proof than that. I want to know your deepest, darkest secret. And to help us out, I called Baroness." Mugman pulled out his phone and showed Cuphead the number. It was Baroness's number.

"Shall we start?" Asked Baroness. Cuphead hesitated a bit. He thought it over and came up with a plan. "Only if Mugman admits his as well." Mugman then started hesitating as well. Baroness noticed the silence and decided to start by giving her deepest secret. "Fine, until you two can work up the nerve to talk, I'll start. Baroness braced herself for what she was going to confess.

Mugman and Cuphead listened closely, eager to hear Baroness's deepest secret. "What is it Baroness?" Asked Cuphead. Baroness decided just to let it all out. "Ok. So, you know when I said I was quote "Running errands? Well I lied. I actually went to confess my feelings for Hilda." Mugman and Cuphead were shocked. REALLY SHOCKED. Baroness was a lesbian? "Well, I'm going to go now. Hopefully you two have gained enough courage." Baroness hung up leaving Cuphead and Mugman speechless.

"Well that was.. unexpected." Said Cuphead. Mugman cleared his throat and waited for Cuphead to start speaking. Cuphead sighed and grabbed Mugman's hands. "Umm, there are so many. But I have to say my deepest secret is that..." Cuphead stopped and shook for a while. Mugman saw that this secret was very important to Cuphead and he squeezed Cuphead's hand to give him the courage to speak. Cuphead looked up to Mugman. "It's ok babe, take your time." Said Mugman. Cuphead gained a little confidence and spoke. "I am ashamed of this secret but, for you, I'd tell it. I... I raped a little boy." Mugman was shocked. "You did what?" "Just me explain!" Said Cuphead. Mugman settled down and let Cuphead talk.

"I was on the playground and I saw this kid. He was black and short but well fit for his age. I pulled him over to Elder Kettle's car and my mind just snapped. Next thing I knew I was balls deep in his ass."

Mugman was even more shocked. "He was able to take your size?" "I was only like 8 inches then." Mugman looked at Cuphead. That was still a big size. Mugman realized something then. "Question, was that the day we found that turtle-shaped rock?" Cuphead nodded. "Can you describe him again?" Cuphead began describing the person. "Black, bald, short, well-fit guy."  
Mugman began smiling. "Did you ask his name?"  
Cuphead tried to remember. "His last name was McCarthy but I can't remember his first name." Mugman jerked forward "was it Sergio McCarthy?" Cuphead nodded in shock. "How do you know?" Mugman burst out in laughter. Cuphead didn't see what was so funny. "Uhh bro, I just told you that I raped a kid,what's so funny?" Mugman pulled himself together. "Dude, weren't you like twelve?" Cuphead scratched his head "Yeah, I think so." Mugman put his hand on Cuphead's shoulder. "Dude, that guy was like 14 at that time."

Cuphead felt embarrassed. All these years he thought he'd raped someone when really he was just sexually assaulted by an older kid. That was still bad but better than rape.

Cuphead sighed in relief and chuckled a bit. "Alright Mugs, your turn." Mugman's facial expression suddenly took a sudden dive. He went from happy to traumatized. He wasn't prepared for this at all. Cuphead noticed his sudden mood change and gripped Mugman's arms tight. "Take your time babe."

"B- but I can't, i...I p-promised him I w-wouldn't s-say a w-word." Said Mugman, trembling in fear. Cuphead noticed this was deeper than anything he could think of. He needed a different approach. "You would tell it for me." Mugman felt Cuphead pull him into a warm hug. Mugman shed a tear and Cuphead pulled away. "Now Mugman, take deep breaths and start." Mugman's heart raced. He took deep breaths and started to mumble words. "I- I was..." Said Mugman. "You were what?" Asked Cuphead. "I-I was..." Repeated Mugman. Cuphead started loosing patience. "DAMNIT MUGMAN! THIS RELATIONSHIP WILL NEVER WORK UNLESS YOU.. " 'I WAS RAPED!" Interrupted Mugman. Cuphead jerked back in shock and awe. "W-what?" Said Cuphead through teary eyes.

" I remember." Said Mugman. "It was a Saturday morning. I was about 11 years old. I went over to spend time W-with the Goopy and... He was there." Cuphead wanted to know who the "He" was. As Mugman spoke, Cuphead noticed a small crack at the top of his head. " I w-walked through th- the f-foresf and I thought it was just my shadow but I-it wasn't. He wasn't." The crack started getting larger. Cuphead watched through teary eyes as the cracks got larger. "I sped up but every time I sped up he was right th-there. I came to a dead end and that's when it happened." Multiple cracks started to emerge in Mugman's face. "MUGMAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" Cried Cuphead concerningly. But Mugman didn't seem to hear him.

"I remember him w.. walking up to me, cornering m-me. Every step he took he left a nasty black foot print." There were now cracks all over Mugman's face. Cuphead reached out to touch him but Mugman jerked away. "He walked up to me a-and...and...and kept asking me if I w-wanted to p-play." Mugman looked down at his hands and tears ran down his face. "I-i told him no. He grabbed me by the hand and said we were going to play anyways. He tossed me to the ground and... And started melting. I w-was scared half to death. "Mugman now has crack's from his eyes to his handle. Cuphead quickly grabbed his phone nand dialed Dr. Kahl's number. He answered right away. "DR. KAHL, THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MUGMAN! GET OVER HERE QUICKLY! Dr. Kahl immediately ran to his car and drove off. Cuphead turned to Mugman. "MUGMAN, SNAP OUT OF IT!" He reached out to grab Mugman's arm. He immediately jerked back. Mugman's body was burning hot to the point that if he were to get touched by anything cold, he'd die.

"He looked at me a-and said you're my bitch now. I-i just gave up. He u... undressed me and j-just went at it. He used m-me." The seat started to burn up. Cuphead had no idea how he was going to help Mugman. He hoped Dr.Kahl was close.

He forced me to strip him d- down and pulled out what I thought was a f- flagpole. But it wasn't. He thrusted in my throat and inside of m-me." Mugman then turned to Cuphead and said "then he forced m-me to say his name. I said it again and again but it wasn't enough." Cuphead backed up and asked "What was his n-name?" Mugman's entire face filled with cracks and his eyes turned hollow. "H-his name was... It was..."

"Bendy."

Cuphead covered his mouth in sudden shock. Bendy was his childhood friend. He couldn't believe this.

Mugman fell forward off of the couch. Cuphead ran forward and caught Mugman. He was no longer hot, but his face was full of cracks and he didn't speak. Cuphead didn't even hear him breathing. Fearing the worse, he picked up Mugman and ran toward the door. He opened the door to see all of Inkwell's residents. Baroness climbed inside of Hilda Berg, who was in get plane mode, with Dr.Kahl in the back seat. "Bring him here, quick!" Said Dr. Kahl. Cuphead brought Mugman to Dr.Kahl and jumped inside of Hilda Berg. "HILDA, TO THE NEAREST HOSPITAL NOW!" Yelled Dr.kahl. They took off with all of Inkwell's residents not far behind.


	9. Doctor's Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually do gay lemon so if you have any requests, it must be m/m   
> Future stories includes:  
> Alvin X Simon  
> Mordecai X Rigby  
> Thomas X Mordecai X Rigby  
> Gumball X Darwin  
> Michaelangelo X Raphael  
> Bugs X Daffy  
> Swiper X Boots  
> Robin X Kid Flash  
> Beast Boy X Nightcrawler  
> Impulse X Blue Beetle  
> Spiderman X Nightwing  
> Scooby X Tom (from Tom and Jerry)  
> Zuma X Kion  
> Dave X Cody  
> Mike X Brody  
> Mushu X Timon  
> Peabody X Sherman  
> Etc...
> 
> If you have any other gay pairings, leave them in the comments!  
> (I was also thinking Boots X the Bo Bo Brothers. If you remember, they were the two brown monkies that always caused trouble on Go Diego Go. Good idea or bad?) Also, every person will be in Teenager form.

All of Inkwell's residents were in a race against time. They ran as fast as they could to the nearest hospital, while some flew across the skies. Cuphead looked at his now unconscious brother through teary eyes. All he felt was anger, pain, and sadness. Was this Elder Kettle's way of punishing them? Cuphead couldn't help but wonder why.

"Are we almost there?" Asked Cuphead in a worried tone. "It's just down there, HILDA, TGW HOSPITAL'S BELOW!?!" Said Dr.Kahl. Hilda landed right in front of the hospital and as soon as she landed, Dr.Kahl, Cuphead, and Baroness grabbed Mugman and ran into the hospital. Hilda returned to her first form and ran after them. They were so worried that they didn't realize that they'd left the rest of Inkwell's residents behind.

(Meanwhile...)  
Rumor Honeybottoms flew threw the air with Grim Matchstick, Djimmi, Blind Soectar, and Wally Warbles. They carried all the other residents on their backs. They were about 10 miles away from the hospital.

"I'm tired from flapping my wings fir the last hour." Complained Rumor Honeybottoms. "There has to be a faster way." "How? It's not like we can teleport." Said Werner Werman. Right after he said that, everyone stared at Djimmi. 

"Fine. I'm sorry for slipping up and telling Cuphead and Mugman about Elder Kettle's cancer. You don't have to hold it over my head for the rest of my life." Said Djimmi. "Dude...", Said Cagney. "...we need you to TELEPORT US!?!" Djimmi possessed an embarrassed look. "Oh, heh heh... right" Djimmi snapped his finger and just like that, the residents were outside the Hospital.

"Do we go in?" Asked Rumor. "It's probably better to stay out here." Said Croaks. "I can't bare to hear more bad news."

(Back in the Hospital...)  
Dr.Kahl rushed Mugman to the nearest open door. Luckily there was nobody inside. Being a licensed doctor, Dr.Kahl took it upon himself to check Mugman out. "He has a pulse." Said Dr.Kahl. " I have a theory but it's not a good one." Cuphead possessed a worried look. Baroness grabbed Cuphead's hand in an effort to comfort him. "I should be jealous." Joked Hilda. Cuphead was shocked. Baroness and Hilda were together!?! Dr.Kahl turned to Cuphead and said "It may be psychnophritis."

Cuphead didn't know what psychnophritis was, but it sounded terrible. "What is p-psyc-le, whatever you said." Asked Cuphead in a worried tone. He started tearing up even more than before. "Long story short, he gets so stressed and pressured by a memory that he cracks apart." Cuphead felt his heart sink. He didn't know what he'd do without Mugman. "C-can we save him doc?" Asked Cuphead. "Well..." Replied Dr.Kahl, " I have an antidote but u haven't yet tested it on..." He was interrupted by Cuphead "Do it." Dr.Kahl started shaking. "A-are you sure about this?" Asked Dr.Kahl. "DO IT!?!" Screamed Cuphead.

Dr.Khal took a huge gulp and reached into his shirt pocket. He pulled out a bottle of green powder. "This is Floronide. I made it myself. Add this to the blood and it will cure him." "Well do it!" Said Cuphead. "Well y-you see..." Hesitated Dr.Kahl. " it has to be someone else's blood, and it must be within his family." Cuphead frowned at this. He hated needles. A LOT! But for Mugman, he'd do anything.

Mugman's body started cracking even more. "HURRY! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" cried Hilda.

(Meanwhile outside...)

The other residents were all pinned you against the door. None could here very well because the room was quite a distance away. They would have to hold inside to hear what was going on. "Rock paper scissors?" Suggested Beppi. "No said Rumor. "This is no laughing matter... 123 NOT IT!?!" Everyone else yelled not me after her, well, everyone except Djimmi, who was still pinned against the door. "Rats!" Said Djimmi as he snapped his fingers. Werner Werman just rolled his eyes at this as Djimmi entered the hospital.

Once inside, Djimmi heard noise from the first room. He pinned himself up against the room door and eavesdropped. "HURRY, WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" When Djimmi heard those words a horrific look fell upon his face. He slowly flew out of the building. "What's going on?" Asked Sally Stageplay worriedly. " Well..." Said Djimmi in a sad tone. "Our little buddy will soon be reunited with Elder Kettle." A large gasp was heard from the crowd as Beppi wiggled like a worm before passing out.

(Back in the hospital...)

Cuphead knew there wasn't much time, and that he had to give Mugman the Floronide NOW! He also knew that he hated needles. But he couldn't lose Mugman. He'd loose his whole family then. Cuphead grabbed the neee from a nearby drawer, and jabbed it in his arm. This caused Hilda, Baroness, and Dr.Kahl to flinch and go "oooh". Dr.Kahl grabbed the blood sample and poured some Floronide in it. He then ran over to Mugman and jabbed it in his arm. This caused Hilda Cuphead, and Baroness to flinch again and go "oooh".

Cuphead grabbed Hilda's hand and held it tight while looking at his brother. The cracks got worse. "Did it work?" Asked Baroness worriedly. "I don't know." Answered Dr.Kahl. Suddenly, they heard rapid beeping. "NOO!" Yelled Cuphead. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Dr.Kahl's face turned pale. This scared Cuphead even more. "I-it means he's gonna..." Suddenly, they all heard a loud beep...beep...beeeeeee.....

Cuphead dropped to the floor beside Baroness. He sat on his knees and stared down at the floor. A long silence fell upon the group. Suddenly, Dr.Kahl let out a mighty wail. This caused Cuphead to put his hands on his eyes and let it all out. He cried and cried. Hilda could see the veins popping out of his head from the frustration and pain. Baroness and Hilda held their heads down in respect, and pain.

Suddenly, they heard something that seemed impossible. They heard... beeeeeeeee...beep...beep.

Cuphead looked up through teary eyes to see Mugman sitting up in the hospital bed smiling at him. "What's wrong? Did I miss something?" Asked Mugman jokingly. His cracks were suddenly gone, except for a crack in his handle. "MUGMAN! YOU'RE ALIVE!?!" Exclaimed Cuphead as he ran to hug his brother. They hugged for a good while before Cuphead spoke again.

"I'm telling you, when I find that punk Bendy, which I will, I'm gonna pound his face in!" Said Cuphead in a sudden angry mood. Mugman just smiled. "Cuphead, you don't have to so that, you just freed him." Cuphead looked back at Mugman with a confused expression on his face. He looked at Mugman's handle to see a thick black liquid seeping through the crack. Cuphead backed up in fear. "Don't be scared Cuppy. He won't bite."

He? Who the hell is he? The black liquid then dripped onto the bed sheets and started to form. Cuphead just looked frim a distance and tried to comprehend what was happening. 

Once the substance formed, Cuphead could tell exactly who it was. He walked up to the now-formed substance. "B-Bendy?" Bendy sat up in the bed and nodded his head while smiling slightly. Mugman knew his brother/ boyfriend was confused, do he explained. "I never finished my story. After he was done raping me he fell to the ground. All the evil and all the lust turned into innocence. O could tell by the look in his eyes. Be looked up to me as if he had just awoken and threw his hands over his mouth. After that, he apologized and grabbed my handle. I was scared. He asked me if I could close my eyes. Though I was scared, I obeyed. When I opened my eyes I was trapped inside my body. He had full control but something told me... That he was afraid. Alone. Depressed." Bendy rubbed his shoulder and began to speak. "I-its true. I had a demon within me that controlled my every move. In order to oust the demon, I needed a pure body. Someone who had a pure, loving heart. I didn't even realize that I raped him til I awoke. I.... I'm sorry." Bendy started crying and wailing. He didn't want things to be that way. Cuphead was his BEST FRIEND! But something didn't add up. It wasn't the fact that Bendy chose Mugman when Mugman had been illegally gambling just a couple of months before, and the fact that Bendy was a demon who was possessed by a lustful demon, but the fact that Bendy had full control of Mugman's body. Did that mean for the last four years he was hanging out with Bendy and not Mugman? Baroness, Hilda, and Dr.Kahl were frozen in shock ever since the machine started beating again.

Bendy got up and hugged Cuphead. "You saved me!" Though Mugman didn't want to admit it, he was a little jealous of Bendy hugging Cuphead. But there was still one question that was unclear. "So if Bendy was controlling you all these years, does that mean you really didn't have feelings for me?" Bendy pulled away and turned to Mugman with a toothy, yet friendly, smile. "Care to explain Mugman?" Mugman started explaining. "Well, when I found out that Elder Kettle had cancer, it somehow pulled me out of my body. I really did and still so have feelings for you Cuppy." Cuphead was relieved. "Also," began Bendy, "he wasn't technically trapped in his body for four years. We made an agreement never to tell anyone about my secret. I was afraid of what he'd say or do. I built up trust in him and when you asked about his deepest secret, I gave him permission to tell you. Every now and then I'd let him take control of his body. Mostly when he took showers or when you two were playing." It all made sense now! 

Cuphead smiled. "Glad to have you both back." Bendy senses some jealousy from Cuphead. He smiled and said "you jealous? Don't be. Boris and I built up a relationship!" Cuphead then loosened up a little. "But I don't have a place to stay now." Said Bendy. Cuphead was hesitant. He sensed something fishy. "Grab my hand you two." Said Cuphead. "For what?" Asked Mugman. "Just trust me." Mugman and Bendy grabbed Cuphead's hand. The , Cuphead did something to that shocked them all.

Cuphead nealt down with them and began to pray. They had no idea what of why but they went along with it. After about 3 minutes of prayer, Cuphead looked up at Bendy. He was shaking furiously. Mugman jumped back in fear.

Bendy then stood up and let out a loud roar. Right then a green spirit emerged out of Bendy. It was the lustful spirit that happens possessed him. The spirit flew out of an open window, never to return again. "How'd you do that?" Asked Mugman. "Well, ik learned a thing or two after living with Elder Kettle for the past 15 years of my life. Now come on Mugman and Bendy, let's go home." "Wha- happened? Where the hell am I?" Asked Bendy wearily. "Don't worry Bendy, I'll explain on the way home." Said Mugman. They left the hospital and headed home leaving Baroness, Hilda, Dr.Kahl and the rest of the Inkwell residents Frozen in shock.

Cuphead was trailing behind and still lost in thought. Mugman looked back and smiled. "Hurry up Cuppy, I think I may be ready for anal. And judging by that bulge, you are too." Cuphead looked down to see he was harder than he'd ever been. Just hearing Mugman's voice turned him on. Cuphead sped up and caught up to Mugman and Bendy. Bendy looked drunk and exhausted. He turned and looked at Mugman and Cuphead. "Seriously, where the hell am I?"


	10. Move in's and Makin moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy and Boris move in with Cuphead and Mugman. Will they get in the way? Read on and find out!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sexual intercourse. GAY sexual intercourse.
> 
> If you have any pairings, I read all comments! Feel free to comment your GAY pairings.

After about 20 minutes of walking, Cuphead and Mugman managef to fill Bendy in on what was going on. They passed by Bendy's place on the way to get Boris. After making out for a while, Bendy and Boris walked alongside Cuphead and Mugman. Cuphead didn't feel any jealousy whatsoever toward Bendy. Though he did steal Mugman's virginity. Cuphead knew how it felt to have the Devil control your life.

They arrived home. Bendy was excited to see Elder Kettle. He and Cuphead would always play with Elder Kettle when they were younger. "Man, I can't wait to see Elder Kettle again. It's been years!?!"

Mugman looked at Cuphead who had slight tears in his eyes. Cuphead pulled himself together and looked at the ground. "Elder Kettle died 2 days ago." Said Cuphead. Bendy threw his hands over his mouth. "Oh. I- I'm sorry." Said Bendy. He wanted to hug Cuphead but he did not want to make Mugman jealous. After what he'd done years ago, he didn't want to hurt Mugman any more. Not even emotionally. Mugman looked at Bendy and could sense regret and sadness. He looked at Bendy, tapped him on the shoulder, then nodded, giving him permission to hug Cuphead. Bendy nodded in response, then walked over to Cuphead and gave him a huge hug.

Bendy started crying with Cuphead. "It's ok dude, it's ok." Boris didn't seem bothered by this at all. He was pretty layed back. Probably even layed back to the point where if Bendy cheated on him, he'd forgive Bendy without thinking twice. Bendy pulled Mugman into a group hug, leaving Boris kinda of feeling left out. Cuphead looked up at Boris. "Bring it in big guy." Boris smiled and rapped his arms around all three of the others.

After about 30 seconds of hugging, they all went inside. The house was nice and neat. The couches were straight and the kitchen was surprisingly clean. "Who washed dishes?" Asked Boris. "I did." Replied Mugman. Cuphead had an embarrassed look for a moment. "Yeah, I never really payed attention to Elder Kettle." Said Cuphead in a shameful voice. "Nothing to be ashamed of." Said Mugman. "I don't know how to tie a shoe, thank God for Velcro." Boris looked down at Bendy and smiled. Bendy smiled back. "Reminds me of us." Said Boris.

Mugman could see that Cuphead was still under a lot of pressure. He decided to give a quick tour to Boris and Bendy. "Alright. Bendy, Boris, I show you around the house. Bendy got up with Boris right behind him. They followed Mugman to the kitchen.

(After the tour)  
"Alright, you two will be staying in the master bedroom." Said Mugman. Bendy and Boris nodded. "So, about the bills...", Said Bendy. "Don't worry about those," said Mugman "Baroness has those under control. You two just get settled in." Boris nodded and walked into the bedroom. Bendy grabbed Mugman's hand. Mugman had a flashback to the day he was raped. He remembered the pounding and the barrel fulls of cum. Mugman couldn't help but assume he was going to be sexually harrassed again. He wasn't going to let it happen again either. He pulled away from Bendy's grip. "Whatever sick twisted plan you have, it's not gonna work. I'm not letting you touch me like you did again." Bendy smirked. "I wasn't planning on hitting on you, I just wanted to say..." Bendy quieted down a little before saying " go get'em tiger." Mugman blushed and turned to get back to Cuphead. He stopped and looked back at Bendy. "I was wrong about you. You really have changed." Mugman ran back to the living room to Cuphead.

Cuphead was laying on the chair, lost in his thought. "You ok Cuppy?" Asked Mugman. "Yeah, I'm just, still hurt about Elder Kettle." Replied Cuphead. Mugman smiled. "I know what will cheer you up." Said Mugman.

Cuphead knew what was about to happen. "Mugman this really isn't the time." Said Cuphead. "Mr.15 inch says otherwise." Said Mugman in a lustful voice. Cuphead looked up to see he was fully hard. His cock was about to rip through his pants. "Please Mugman, don't." Said Cuphead. Mugman ignored him and let Cuphead's 15 inch monster loose from it's leathery prison. "You know you want it." Said Mugman in a teasing voice. Cuphead was turned on but still not on the mood. "MUGMAN, I SAID NOT RIGHT N-" Cuphead was cut off when he felt the warm insides of Mugman's throat. "N- nevermind" said Cuphead, overcome by lust. Mugman started slowly moving. He wanted passionate sex and not loveless and meaningless sex like they had before. Inch by inch Mugman would swallow Cuphead's cock then pull it out of his throat. Cuphead was tempted to thrust into Mugman's throat, but he didn't want to hurt not loose Mugman. Mugman started speeding up a little.

"Yeah- ngh... Right there." Moaned Cuphead. Mugman then slowly swallowed Cuphead's cock and let it sit in his throat. Cuphead grabbed the back of Mugman's head and slowly pushed the last few inches into Mugman's warm moist throat. "M- Mugman I'm c- close." Moaned Cuphead, with his cock still in Mugman's throat. Cuphead, not wanting to harm Mugman, started pulling out. But Mugman lunged forward, swallowing Cuphead's whole cock again. Cuphead couldn't hold on any longer. He stuck out his tongue and closed his eyes before grabbing the back of Mugman's head, and cumming into his throat.

Mugman kept going until he felt himself getting a little full. He pulled out Cuphead's now unhard cock out of his throat and jacked him off in an effort to get him hard again. Cuphead continued to cum for about 2 minutes before stopping. Mugman loved tasting Cuphead's seed. It tasted sweet like vanilla. Cuphead looked at Mugman's effort to get him hard again, and realized, he didn't do anything for Mugman.

Cuphead twirled Mugman's straw to get his attention. Mugman looked up, face covered in sweet cum. "Here, put this on." Cuphead handed Mugman an unmarked little box. "What is this?" Asked Mugman. He opened the box to see a condom in the bottom. Mugman blushed really hard before looking up, and seeing the best sight he ever saw in his ENTIRE life!?! 

The perfect bubble butt and a warm, inviting virgin hole, right in front of his face. Mugman looked at the beauty in front of him, then back at the condom. Mugman smirked then threw the condom to the floor. Cuphead got hard again just by seeing that his entrance turned Mugman on. Mugman let his bulge free and leaned over, his face on Cuphead's entrance.

Brndy and Boris stuck their heads out to see what was happening. They always wanted to have three-way, or in this case a four-way. Boris crept his hands down Bendy's side. He lovingly rubbed Bendy's chest. Bendy tried his hardest not to moan. He didn't want the others to know of his presence. Boris continued down intil he reached Bendy's happy trail. He used his index and middle fingers as legs. He made them walk like legs down into Bendy's pants. As soon as he reached into Bendy's pants, he felt Bendy's throbbing cock. He pulled it out carelessly and started jacking the 14 inch cock off slowly. Bendy struggled not to moan but Boris was really good at giving hand jobs. "D- don't make m- me moan." Whispered Bendy. Boris knew that he couldn't let Mugman and Cuphead know if their presence so he decided to end it. He let go if Bendy's cock and pulled up Bendy's pants. He himself was hard but he only cared about Bendy. Bendy and Boris decided it was time to get some rest, so they snook off to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks before heading back to their room.

Mugman was facing Cuphead's entrance. It was so clean and spotless. It's like he never even took a shit before. It didn't stink either. Did he plan that or is it natural? I wonder if... "Umm narrator," yes Cuphead? "You are getting of track." Oh sorry.

Mugman grabbed both of Cuphead's ass cheeks and gave them a little squeeze. He had never seen a more perfect bubble butt in his whole life. Mugman couldn't wait any longer. He leaned down until his face was directly at Cuphead's entrance.

"Cuppy, this will hurt at first but you'll get used to it, Ok?" Cuphead now had all his trust in Mugman. Cuphead nodded. "Now this can be tempting. I would love to tear your ass apart right now, and I'm pretty sure you'd want that, but it's all about self control. Remember that whenever you are going to do me ok?" Cuphead rolled his eyes playfully. "Ok Elder Kettle Junior." Mugman rolled his eyes playfully as well before sticking his tongue slowly into Cuphead's entrance.

Cuphead didn't feel any pain at all. Mugman stuck his whole tongue in and used it to feel and taste the inside of Cuphead's entrance. It tasted like a glazed donut with a creamy filling. Cuphead was now confused. What happened to that 12 inch cock he jacked off yesterday? "This f- feels good. I- is that it?" Asked Cuphead. Mugman realized that Cuphead had no idea that he was getting a rim job, so he decided to give him a little suprise.

Cuphead was starting to get a little less excited. He thought that that was all he would get. He thought it was anal. Mugman tapped Cuphead's back, signaling h to turn around. Cuphead felt the movement in his hindquarters stop. He turned to see Mugman with a trail of saliva from his tongue to Cuphead's entrance. "Tastes sweet." Said Mugman.

"Wait, th- that was just a RIM JOB!?!" Asked Cuphead. Mugman nodded. "And this is what anal feels like..." Said Mugman and he pushed the tip into Cuphead's entrance slowly.

Cuphead turned over onto his back and put his hands on Mugman's shoulders. "F- fuck. The tip is s- so big." Moaned Cuphead. Mugman started pushing slowly into Cuphead's entrance. 1 inch, 2 inches, 3 inches, 4 inches, 5 inches, he just kept pushing. With every inch, Cuphead would start to uncomfortably squirm. Mugman stopped and looked at Cuphead.

"Hope you're ready. I'm going to start moving ok? It will start feeling good in a se..." "I CAN'T DO THIS MUGMAN, PULL OUT!?!" Cried Cuphead. Mugman needed to calm him. "Do you trust me Cuphead?" Cuphead looked up into Mugman's loving blue eyes. "Y- yes. I- I trust you." Cuphead took a deep breath, and gripped onto Mugman's shoulders. Mugman pulled out til only his tip was inside Cuphead's entrance. Cuphead braced himself for a work of pain. Mugman then remembered what happened when he was eight. 'His G spot! I remember Bendy found my G spot when he raped me. Maybe Cuphead has a similar g spot. After all, we are brothers.' thought Mugman.

Honestly, be wasn't sure if males had a "G spot" or not but he liked to call it that. He positioned himself and with a little force, thrusted into Cuphead's entrance, hitting his "G spot" right on. "Oh y- yeah, r- right there." Moaned Cuphead. Mugman we as suprised to have found his "G spot" so easily. He started moving at a steady pace.

"You know, i- if you want, I c- can go faster." Said Mugman. Cuphead thought for a moment. He looked like a drunk tomato. "H- harder." Said Cuphead.

(Warning: this area will get very descriptive)

Mugman nodded. He pulled back. He could feel Cuphead's entrance tighten around his cock as he pulled back. A of Cuphead's sweet sweet juices all over Mugman's vieny, throbbing, thick, juicy black cock. Cuphead felt like he lost s very important part of himself as Mugman pulled back. Mugman looked into Cuphead's eyes. He didn't see lust and greed, a he saw was love and passion.

Mugman thrusted in with quite some force, but not all his force. He felt Cuphead's warm, moist entrance sucking his cock, engulfing it in it's sweet embrace, trapping it in a prison of passion and lust. He felt his cock throbbing as if it were his heart. He continued at the same pace. He pulled back, and thrusted forward with the same force.

His cock was now glazed with Cuphead's juices. Cuphead moaned as Mugman hit his "G spot" again and again. "F- faster m- mugs." Mugman was afraid that he had driven Cuphead into a greedy, lustful mood. He looked into Cuphead's eyes and saw nothing but innocence, and love. "M- mugs i- I love y-you." Said Cuphead. Mugman took that as approval. He pulled back again. His throbbing, glazed cock. He watched as the viens came out of Cuphead's safe-haven. The tightness was extraordinary.

Mugman looked into Cuphead's eyes one last time " I love you too." Mugman thrusted into Cuphead's entrance at almost full force. Though cuphead gave him permission, he didn't want to thrust hard as he could, and hurt Cuphead.

"Ngh...f-fuck... right t-there... Oh y-yeah." Moaned Cuphead. "H-harder daddy! Y- yeah m- make your bitch." Mugman slowed down and looked into Cuphead's eyes. He was being overcome by lust and greed. That was what Mugman feared. Mugman was about to reach his limit anyway, so he pulled out. Cuphead flung forward and placed Mugman's cock in his mouth. Cuphead then started licking the tip of Mugman's cock. Mugman could not hold on any longer. He came in Cuphead's mouth and full by gulp, Cuphead drank it all. 

Mugman sat worn out on the chair and stared at Cuphead who was fully hard. "M-mugman, that f-felt amazing. But n-next time don't hold out on me." Said Cuphead.

A tear formed in Mugman's eye. "C-cuphead, I feel used." Cuphead femt his heart sink like a pirate ship in mid air. He recalled everything he had done. 'Daddy, make me your bitch? What was i thinking?' thought Cuphead. "M-Mugman I'm s- sorry."

Mugman didn't know whether to believe him or not. "I know you may not believe my words but, look into my eyes. You'll believe them." Pleaded Cuphead. Mugman looked into Cuphead's eyes and saw desperateness and sorrow. Cuphead's eyes filled with tears as Mugman looked into them. "I know what I did was unforgivable. I-i'll just go." Said Cuphead as he sped off.

Mugman caught his arm and pulled him back to the couch. "Just save the greed and lust for next time ok... Cuppy?" Cuphead smiled and gave Mugman a warm hug. "But you can make it up to me by preparing dinner..." Said Mugman.

"BORIS, BENDY, GET DRESSED WE'RE GOING TO GOLDEN CORRAL!?!, yelled Cuphead. "Hkw you gonna pay? Asked Mugman. "My half of the will." Replied Cuphead. Mugman smiled as he and Cuphead headed out to the car.

Boris and Bendy ran down the stairs. "GANG WAY, I CAN EAT A WHOLE WHALE!?! yelled Boris.


	11. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy, Boris, Cuphead, and Mugman are at Golden corral. They are coming up with plans for how they will take care of the things in their home.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Boris, as he jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance. "Wait," said Bendy, "How will we pay for the food?" Boris fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Boris. He hadn't thought about that. "CALM DOWN!" Yelled Cuphead. "Elder Kettle left us his will, we each have $600. But that won't be enough to last us the rest if the month. Mugman and I will pay but just go inside, we'll discuss our plan later.

Once they were inside, Mugman payed for the food. As soon as the receptionist said "Enjoy", Boris dashed past everyone. The rest walked hungrily behind him. Cuphead was still a little spooked after seeing Bendy come out of his brother's body, but he tried hard not to think of it. Boris cane back to their orivate table with a plate that had fried Chicken, pizza, macaroni, fettuccine Alfredo, and calamari all stacked atop each other. Bendy had fried chicken, yellow rice, and fried shrimp. Cuphead ate pizza, macaroni, broccoli, and meatloaf. Mugman had the most though. He had pizza, macaroni, shrimp, rice, fried chicken, calamari, peas, cheese sticks, and a thick, juicy pork chop. "Dand Mugman" laughed Bendy. "I don't plan on getting back up for seconds." Laughed Mugman as he sat down with his three plates full of food.

"Now we need to discuss our plan." Said Cuphead. "Baroness is not going to be paying our bills any longer because she has her own lover now. We need to get new clothes as well so we all need jobs. Luckily for us, Inkwell accepts any employees older than the age of 11. That leaves us all old enough for jobs." Bendy moaned. "Do we have to?" Cuphead just playfully rolled his eyes. "Yes we do."

"But where?" Asked Boris. Cuphead looked up to see a poster on the window. It read "Work needed." Cuphead smiled. "I know where we can start." They all quickly finished their food and got back up to talk to the receptionist.

"Excuse us ma'am." Said Mugman. The receptionist looked down in a 'i hate my life' type way. "Can I help you?" "Yes, can we speak to your manager? We'd like to apply for a job." The receptionist sighed loudly. "I'm not going anywhere." Cuphead pointed his finger at her. "What ya gonna do? Poke me to death?" Said the receptionist. Cuphead's finger started lighting up. "Go get your manager, NOW!"

The receptionist immediately got up and speed walked over to the kitchen with a shocked look on her face. About 9 seconds later, a man with a purple suit, a bowtie, and a really cheeky smile walked out. He had purple dots on his face and a square head. Cuphead and Mugman immediately knew who it was.

"KING DICE!?!" 

King dice looked down at them and felt anger flow through his veins. "You little-" Cuphead and Mugman pointed their fingers at King Dice ready to fire. Suddenly, the manager walked up. He was fat, pink, and had a wierd mustache. He had on a brownish apron and smelled...BAD.

"Hey Cuphead! Mugman! Remember me?" Said the man. Cuphead and Mugman directed their attention to the man. "PORKGRIND! Nice to see ya dude!" Exclaimed Mugman. "King Dice? Porkgrind?" Said Bendy confusingly.

"Hey Dice, GET BACK TO WORK!?!" Said Porkgrind as he slapped King Dice in the head with a dough flattener (or whatever the hell you call that damn thing). King Dice rubbed his head and mumbled as he walked to the kitchen again. "So boys, what ya need me for?" Cuphead stepped forward. "Well, Elder Kettle died..." Porkgrind interrupted him "MY OLD FRIEND DIED? Ohh I'm so sorry to hear that boys." "Thanks." Said Cuphead, "we wanted to know if you had a job for us." Porkgrind covered his mouth in amusement before laughing hard and loud. "HA HA! Ahh! Boys, you two don't have what it takes." Said Porkgrind. Mugman ran into the kitchen and grapped a raw slab of pork. Porkgrind looked at him in amusement. "What ya gonna do? Serve raw pork?" Porkgrind fell to the floor in amusement. Mugman then pointed his finger at the raw pork and shot. The pork immediately cooked. Porkgrind just stood and clapped.

"Good show boys but I'm the one who gave you this power ups. You can't really use those on me." Cuphead knew he had to try harder. Porkgrind began to think. "Well, my only employee's are Dice, Sarah, Ribby, and Croaks. Cuphead's face brightened up. "WE KNOW THEM!?! WE SAVED THEM FROM THE DEVIL'S DEBT!" Sarah rolled her eyes " I wish someone saved me from this job." Porkgrind ignored her. "Well do you now? Hmm. Ya know, we could use some extra help around here! Cuphead, Mugman, YOU'RE HIRED!"

Cuphead and Mugman were filled with joy. "What about us?" Asked Boris. Porkgrind closely inspected the two. "I don't need any more employees. But I do know of a place where you can work, it's right across the street. But I doubt you'll like it." Bendy, Cuphead, Sarah, Porkgrind, Mugman, and Boris all looked outside across the street. They saw a bricked building with loud noise coming out of it. "Must be a Chuck E. Cheese" Said Bendy. Suddenly, they saw two men walking out if the building and one man was massaging the other man's crotch in his pants and he was in nothing but his underwear.

Bendy and Boris blushed when they saw the men. "I- is that a gay strip club?" Asked Boris. "Yep!" Replied Porkgrind. "I told you you wouldn't li-" "IT'S PERFECT!!!" Said Bendy. "What?" Asked Porkgrind confusingly. "I was joking, I didn't really-" "Thanks man!" Said Boris. Cuphead, Mugman, Boris, and Bendy walked back in the restaurant leaving Porkgrind looking crazy. "Well, there goes my employees." Said Porkgrind to himself.

Cuphead, Mugman, Bendy, and Boris walked back to their table. "Well, that worked out great!" Said Cuphead. "I know right?" Said Bendy excitedly. He then turned over to Boris. "But I don't know if I'm ready yet. Maybe I need some practice." Bendy rubbed Boris's cock through his suspenders. Cuphead and Mugman started getting hard at this. Bendy grabbed the straps on Boris's suspenders and pulled them off of his arms. He leaned forward and gave Boris a soft, loving kiss. He could feel Boris getting hard.

Cuphead looked at Mugman who tried not to pay the two any attention. He then tapped Mugman on his shoulder, and swung him around. He pulled him into a warm, soft kiss. Porkgrind came back in and noticed what was happening. "Just walk away Porky, don't pay attention to the fags." He said to himself. He hated gay people but he needed the employees. He just walked to the back of the kitchen.

Boris pulled off Boris's suspenders completely until Boris was in nothing but his underwear. He had a HUGE bulge. Bendy couldn't wait to feel it inside of him. Bendy crawled beneath the table and put his head between Boris's legs. He used his teeth to pull off Boris's underwear. He slowly pulled until Boris's cock flew out and smacked him in the face. "Sorry." Said Boris. Cuphead and Mugman pulled away and looked at Bendy. Their faces turned bloodshot red at the sight. Bendy was lovingly sucking on a 17 inch long, black, thick, veiny, juicy cock. It was oozing with pre and was at least 9 inches thick. Bendy could barely fit it in his mouth.

Mugman stared in amazement. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. He wondered how it was even possible for him to have a dick that big. Suddenly, he felt rubbing against his cock. He looked down to see Cuphead was under the table in the same position Bendy was with Boris. He lovingly licked the pre from Mugman's cock. As much as this made Mugman feel good, he knew what Cuphead was waiting for. "I believe I owe you something Cuppy." Said Mugman. Cuphead was confused. What did he owe Cuphead? He didn't give him anything. As Cuphead thought, he suddenly smelled the best smell he ever had. It smelled like vanilla shampoo.

Cuphead looked up to see Mugman had his ass right in Cuphead's face. "M-mugman, we could be caught and fired." Porkgrind, King Dice, and Sarah walked out of the kitchen with their belongings packed. "Um, after you all are done with your gay shit, your night shift starts at 11:00. That means you too Bendy and Boris. You make a mess, you clean it. Help yourselves to the leftovers. They get thrown out anyway." The four gave Porkgrind a thumbs up. Porkgrind and Sarah walked out but King Dice stayed. He looked at Cuphead and made gun shape with his fingers and put it up to his head and pretended as if he was pulling the trigger. Cuphead stuck out his finger from under the table reminding Dice that his hands really WERE weapons! King Dice jumped and zoomed out the door.

Cuphead grabbed Mugman's ass cheeks and slightly squeezed them. He then cane from under the table and placed Mugman's entrance in front of him. He leaned down and began to eat out Mugman's ass. He stuck his tongue in Mugman's entrance, begging to taste the wonderful hole he'd been waiting for. It tasted like honey and brown sugar. Mugman felt Cuphead's tongue go in and feel about. He wondered if he could handle Cuphead's length.

Bendy looked up to Boris who was panting and sweating. "Hey babe, let's make them a little jealous." Boris turned his head in confusion. Bendy then moaned to get Mugman and Cuphead's attention. They looked from the side of their eyes and saw Bendy furiously sucking Boris's length. He swallowed 8 inches of Boris's man meat. Cuphead continued curiously watching and eating out Mugman. Suddenly, Bendy started going faster. His head bopping up and down repeatedly, swallowing now 10 inches of Boris's cock. After a few more seconds, Boris moaned loudly while sticking out his tongue and panting. He pushed Bendy's head down, forcing him to swallow all 17 inches of his cock. Bendy braced himself for the gagging of his life.

Boris pulled Bendy's head back once more and thrusted forward, forcing him once again to swallow his whole cock. Bendy choked for a couple of seconds. He could feel the huge slab of warm meat in his stomach. Suddenly, Boris let out a loud howl as he came down Bendy's throat. Bendy hadn't had sex since he got trapped in Mugman's body, so he couldn't quite handle Boris pumping cum in his throat. Bendy tried to pull away but Boris pulled him forward, trapping him between his legs. Bendy started to choke on Boris's length and his enourmous amount of cum. Cuphead raised his head, worried that Bendy could lose his life. Mugman looked just as concerned. Bendy's eyes rolled slowly to the back of his head. Cum squirted out if every hole in his body.

Boris kept cumming more and more. Cuphead and Mugman could see a bulge in Bendy's throat and his stomach. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Boris pulled out if Bendy's throat. Slowly as he possibly could. It was almost as if he wanted Bendy to feel all of it. Bendy rubbed his throat as he threw up the gallons of cum be tried to swallow. His eyes slowly rolled back to the front of his head. " *Cough, glck, *cough". Bendy threw up all over the restaurant floor. Boris tried his best to help by wrapping his hands around Bendy's stomach, and pumping the cum out of him. Cum dripped from Bendy's nose and the corners if his eyes. It was as if he was crying out semen.

After about 15 minutes of squirting cum out of himself, Bendy finally spoke. "I- *cough* want to go a-again." Said Bendy wearily. Boris was now confused. He almost died, and now he wants to go again? "Are you sure?" Asked Boris. Bendy looked over to Boris then back at Cuphead who was still eating Mugman out. "I *cough* have an idea. Hold *cough* up."

Bendy left and went into the kitchen. Mugman sat up trying to figure out what Bendy was doing. Bendy came back out with two huge bottles of wine. He was carelessly chugging one. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!?!" Exclaimed Cuphead. "YOU ARE LIKE 14 YEARS OLD!!!" Bendy stopped drinking for a moment. "And we're having *hic* gay sex in a public *hic* restaurant." Cuphead turned to Mugman and started whispering to him. While their heads were turned, Bendy quickly poured the full bottle in their heads. 

"Wha- the fu- is wrong with...*hic*" Said Mugman, now completely drunk. Boris starred in shock. Bendy walked over to him with a half sleepy, half awake type look on his face. "B-bendy what are you..." Bendy shoved the half full bottle into Boris's muzzle. Boris had no choice but to swallow or he'd choke. Once Boris finished, he immediately became drunk.

Bendy pulled Boris forward with a worn out lion on his face, and started kissing him. Boris didn't feel anything due to the fact that he was drunk. He didn't feel any lust in that kiss. When they parted, Boris felt something rub against his cock. He wearily looked under the table and saw Cuphead's feet. Cuphead, drunken obviously, was giving Boris a foot job while sucking off Mugman. Mugman stood up on the table, hiccupping from the wine, and thrusted into Cuphead's throat carelessly.

Shlip, shlop, whip, whap! Mugman was just merciless now. Mugman took it all. He was an unbreakable lust machine. Not one gag at all. Suddenly, Boris walked over to Mugman and pulled his head back, forcing Cuphead's cock out if his throat. "GIVE ME THIS DAMNIT! *Hic* this is how you *hic* suck cock." Said Boris in a droopy-like voice. Boris put his cock up to Mugman's mouth and thrusted all 17, inches into his throat. Mugman carelessly and greedily thrusted forward, repeatedly swallowing his friend's cock over and over.

Meanwhile, Bendy was sucking Cuphead off. Cuphead threw Bendy on the table carelessly and went right in him dry. Cuphead put one foot on the table and one foot on the floor. He then began to thrust into Bendy's entrance. Bendy, though he was drunk, grabbed onto Cuphead's shoulders as Cuphead thrusted inside him.

Ribby and Croaks came out of the Kitchen, and saw what was happening. Their jaws dropped at the sight. Ribby looked around, still shocked, and saw the two empty wine bottles. ", QUICK, CROAKS, GO GET ME SOME WATER!" Crosks ran to the kitchen to get some water.

Boris got even more brutal. He carelessly and angrily flipped over the table that Cuphead and Bendy were on, causing the two to fall to the floor. Boris threw Mugman to the floor and opened up his mouth. He then got into 69 position, bit didn't suck Mugman off. He thrusted his lower body downward, causing Mugman to choke on his humoungous cock. Boris didn't seem to care. He grabbed Mugman's balls and slightly squeezed them. Suddenly, Cuphead and Mugman felt a Cool liquid being poured inside their heads. Mugman and Cuphead snapped back to normal, and realized what they were doing.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Yelled Cuphead as he pulled out of Bendy. Mugman started choking on Boris's cock as Boris continued to thrust into Mugman's throat. Ribby and Croaks shoved two jugs of water into Boris and Bendy's mouths. They snapped back to reality. Boris looked up with a huge headache to see he had his cock in Mugman's throat. He immediately pulled out in shock. "I'm so sorry...i-" Bendy stopped him. "No. This was my fault. I shouldn't have gotten us drunk. 

"Thanks Ribby and Croaks!" Said Cuphead with an angered look at Bendy. "No problem. You all are a little too young for wine though. Anyway, it's 10:30, almost time for you all's night shift to start. Get cleaning!" Said Croaks. "Sure thing. Just enough time to talk to my friend Bendy here." Said Cuphead in a serious voice. Bendy lowered his head as they all walked into the kitchen.


	12. Nightmare on Cup street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter gets kind of graphic. And I'm talking about death graphic.

Ribby and Croaks left, still in shock of what they saw. Cuphead on the other hand, was boiling with anger. He was betrayed by his own childhood friend. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Screamed Cuphead boiling with anger and hatred. Boris and Mugman were scrubbing dishes, while Cuphead was sweeping and Bendy was cleaning tables. Bebdy looked down in shame and rubbed his arm.

"I-i'm sorry" Said Bendy. "SORRY!" Yelled Cuphead. "This is not an 'im sorry' type situation. No matter what we all are still too young to drink! And then you made me have sex with you. What do you have to say for yourself?" Bendy continued wiping the table, ignoring Cuphead. "Bitch I asked you a question!" Yelled Cuphead. Bendy threw his rag onto the table and swiftly walked over to Cuphead. Their faces were inches away. "You enjoyed it. Admit it." Said Bendy. "Read my lips" said Cuphead, "FUCK YOU!" Bendy gave a menacing chuckle before he went back over to the table and began wiping again while speaking. "Ignorant child. You don't realize a gift when you see one or should I say, feel one." Bendy bent over toward Cuphead and played with his own hole, fingering himself.

Cuphead was not in the least bit turned on. Just then, Mugman came out of the kitchen, hand on his throat. "Cuphead, my throat hurts." Said Mugman wearily. He was not ready to take Boris's size. Cuphead stared at Mugman with a sorry look on his face. Then clenched his eyes shut. He balled up his fists and threw off a white apron he was wearing. He opened his eyes and threw a look at Bendy. A look that said 'You've gone too far'. His eyes were bloodshot red. His hands were boiling up. If he was to take one shot, Bendy would doubtlessly be dead.

Bendy looked up to see Cuphead's mood. Bendy stopped being nonchalant, and slowly backed up. Behind him, he saw a box with a fire extinguisher. He hoped that would be enough to stop Cuphead's blast. Boris came out of the kitchen with a plate, a spoon, a fork, and a knife. He was ready to set the tables. He noticed Cuphead's cupped-head cracking. "Boris! Help me!" Exclaimed Bendy. Boris just walked to a nearby table and put the dishes down. He then sat down at a chair that was at the table and crossed his arms. "Bendy, I'm sorry, but you have to learn your lesson. One way, or another." He then passed Cuphead an object behind his back. He pulled Cuphead down and whispered in his ear "Just scare him a bit, he'll be fine."

Cuphead smirked evilly. "Oh I'll scare him alright." Bendy broke the glass quickly and grabbed the extinguisher. "Stay back! I'm not afraid to use this!" Mugman coughed. Cuphead looked over to Mugman. Mugman started to cough up a mixture of blood and cum, with a little bit of Boris's fur. He was even more enraged. He gripped the object began him, before silently blasting it with his finger, causing it to set on fire. "C-cuphead, I'll b-be fine." Said Mugman between gasps. "Sorry Mugman." Said Boris. "No Boris, it's not your fault." Said Cuphead. "It's that Bitch Bendy's fault!" Bendy backed up a little more. "I was just trying to help you take care of some stress." Cuphead laughed in a nonchalant type of way. "You lying little bitch. You just couldn't accept the fact that I'm with Mugman. You're jealous." He slowly walked towards Bendy. Mugman still gripped his throat in pain. Boris got up to help Mugman.

Bendy then seemed to have a sudden mood change. He smirked an evil smirk. "Oh, you mean when I stole his virginity?" Said Bendy. Cuphead got even angrier. "He felt sooo good. Just imagine. The tightest, untouched entrance just squeezing every inch of semen out of you." With every word, Cuphead got even angrier. He started walking faster, trying to warn Bendy to stop talking but Bendy continued. "And then, his moans. Calling my name, gasping for air! Bendy! Bendy! Deeper! Deeper! Oh and don't forget that perfect bubble butt. Like sticking my cock between two punching bags, so soft, yet so tight." Cuphead could feel the liquid in his head boiling. Steam arose from his head. "And I couldn't forget the best part, that throat. No wonder why Boris couldn't help thrusting into it. It's so warm, tight, inviting."

Cuphead, still full of fury, heard a shlicking sound behind him. "And look," said Bendy "the effects haven't worn off yet." Cuphead turned to see Boris thrusting carelessly into Mugman's bloody throat. Mugman seemed to enjoy it. Cuphead has had enough now. "First you steal my brother's virginity, you control his body, force me to have sex with you, and now you harm my brother again?" Bendy gave a little giggle. "Yes, that's correct." Cuphead then revealed the object. He had a flaming knife in his hand. "Then, you must die!" Cuphead ran as fast as he possibly could toward Bendy. When he came close enough, Bendy pulled the fire extinguisher up and blasted it right into Cuphead's face. The entire restaurant was foggy with extinguisher foam. Nobody could see a thing.

For a moment, everything was silent. But just when Bendy thought it was over, the silence broke. Boris and Mugman gasped to the sound of a knife cutting into flesh. Bendy looked down to see an arm stuck deep into his side. He gasped for air before looking up and seeing Cuphead. His eyes were bloodshot red, cracks were all over his face, and his straw had become a deadly weapon. It aimed straight for Bendy's face and lit up as if it were Cuphead's finger gun. 

"Cuphead..." Said a sudden voice. Cuphead thought it was just in his head. Bendy began to laugh evilly. "You think you can kill me that easily? Well your sorely mistaken!" Cuphead was now confused. Why didn't Bendy die? "How didn't you..." Cuphead began backing up in fear. The foam cleared and Mugman and Boris were nowhere to be found. "WHERE IS HE?" Yelled Cuphead. "Where is who?" Asked Bendy nonchalantly. "WHERE IS MUGMAN? WHAT'D YOU DO?" Bendy snapped a finger. Suddenly, Cuphead couldn't move. He was stuck between something, but he couldn't quite tell what it was. He smelled a foul odor, like decomposing roadkill. "Cuphead..." Said the voice again. "What is happening? Who is saying my name?" Said Cuphead confusingly. "What's wrong? You don't like Boris?" Said Bendy. Cuphead looked down to see bones around him. He realized he was stuck between a ribcage. Cuphead's eyes widened in horror. He then slowly looked up to see Boris. He could see the lifelessness in Boris's eyes.

"But...he.. he was your boyfriend!" Said Cuphead. "Actually, I have another boyfriend now. He's WAYYY better than Boris." Cuphead stared at the lifeless Boris. He couldn't believe what was happening. How did Boris even die? How is he stuck inside Boris's corpse? Why would Bendy do this? "Who's your new boyfriend?" Asked Cuphead in horror. "He's right here." Said Bendy. Cuphead saw a figure emerge from the shadows of the restaurant. Cuphead squinted his eyes to get a good look at the figure. For a second, he saw himself. But as the figure got closer, he could tell who it was. His heart sank. "No! It can't be!" Slowly, Mugman emerged from the darkness.

Bendy put his arm around Mugman's waist and pulled him in to a lustful kiss. "GET OFF OF HIM!" Screamed Cuphead. He couldn't hold back his tears. He struggled to get out of Boris's ribcage but it was no use. "Mugman, how could you?" Asked Cuphead. Mugman shrugged nonchalantly. "First cum, first serve." Bendy turned to look at Cuphead once more. "Why don't you wake up Cuphead, you are nothing. But I guess you need to live. After all, this baby does need an uncle." Bendy turned Mugman around, showing Cuphead his stomach. "Y-your pregnant? But your a male!" Bendy snapped his finger again, releasing Cuphead from the rotting corpse. He then grabbed Mugman's arm and dissapeared into the darkness. Cuphead saw a figure in the wall. He looked up to try and see what it was. His jaw dropped at the sight.

He saw Hilda's body, nailed against the wall. Beside her was Werner Werman. Cuphead looked at another wall, and there hung Grim Matchstick and Djimmi. "No! No!" Said Cuphead. He then turned to the wall behind him and there was the lifeless bodies of all the other Inkwell residents, well, all except for Baroness. Cuphead backed up quickly in horror toward the kitchen door. Suddenly, the door creaked open. King Dice walked out holding a platter. "Order up." He leaned down, putting the platter right in front of Cuphead's face. Cuphead slowly lifted the lid. He smelled something sweet. Judging from what he had already seen, he knew this could only be one thing. "Please, NO!" He slung the lid behind him and there it was. The boiled head of Baroness. "We told you that you would paw Cuphead." Said King Dice. Cuphead fell to his knees. He heard a zip then suddenly felt something warm against his face. He looked up to see King Dice's 22 inch cock. King Dice used both his hands to pry Cuphead's mouth open. Cuphead's body wouldn't allow him to move. King Dice pushed his head slowly to Cuphead's mouth. Just when King Dice was inches away, Cuphead heard a loud voice yell, "WE'RE LOSING HIM!" Suddenly, Cuphead awoke.

He flung upward. Around him, he saw Mugman and a nurse he had never seen before. Cuphead quickly jumped out of the bed and ran toward Mugman, gripping him in a tight hug. Mugman hugged back. "I'm so glad you're alive!" Said Mugman. Cuphead pulled away. "What happened to me?" "You fell into a deep comma a week ago." Said the nurse. "So this was all a dream?" Asked Cuphead. "I guess so!" Answered the nurse. "But what about Bendy a-and Boris!" Asked Cuphead in horror. "Who is Bendy and Boris!" Asked Mugman "And t-the dead bodies a-and King Dice?" The nurse smiled. "It was all a nightmare sweetie!" Cuphead calmed himself down. "If that was all a nightmare, that means... ELDER KETTLE'S STILL ALIVE!?!" Cuphead was filled with joy. He once again hugged Mugman. This time, Mugman didn't hug back. Cuphead felt a liquid roll down his arm. "That's the thing Cuphead." Cuphead pulled away again and looked at his brother. He was filled with grief. "You passed out at the funeral, after the guards shattered Elder Kettle's body. They said you weren't supposed to live."

Cuphead's eyes started to tear up. He then realized something. He and Mugman got together after the funeral and if he passes out during the funeral, that meant he and Mugman never really dated or had sex. "I'm sorry for your loss." Said the nurse. She had her fingers intertwined. Mugman pulled himself together. "But the important thing is that you're ok Cuppy." Cuppy? What!?! That was a name he only called Mugman when they were a couple. But that was only a dream. "What do you mean Cuppy?" Asked Cuphead. "Well, you were kinda sleep talking!" Said Mugman. A smile spread across Cuphead's face but deep down inside, he was still in fear. What did the dream mean? But for now, he and Mugman had some catching up to do. ;)


	13. Happy Endings

Cuphead and Mugman walked home after a confusing day. Cuphead had sooo many questions. Did he really date his brother? To what extent does Mugman love him? Where was his left shoe? ( XD had to throw a joke in there). But he knew one thing for sure, he still deeply loved Mugman. "Hey Mugs..." Mugman turned around. "Yes Cuppy?" "Thank you for always being there for me. I couldn't live if you left me." Mugman stopped. He turned to Cuphead. "No Cuppy, thank you. You have always been a good big brother to me."

Cuphead wondered if he could win Mugman's heart in real life. "I'll be back later Mugs. I have to check on my friends." Said Cuphead. Mugman didn't want to let his brother go. He had just woken up. But he knew Cuphead cared about his friends just as much as he cared about his brother. He nodded, and Cuphead ran off. Not before giving his brother a huge hug first. "See ya later bro!"

Cuphead ran to ask Grim Matchstick. He knew that he would have to tell his secret in order to get an accurate answer. He found Grim sitting on a cloud, just thinking. Who knew what he was thinking. He was just... thinking. "Hey Grim!" Said Cuphead. From Matchstick immediately ran over to Cuphead and gave him a huge hug. "YOU'RE OKAY! THANK GOD!!!" Cuphead expected this from everyone, seeing as he was asleep for a while. "Nice to see you too Grim. Hey, I have a question." "What is it?" Asked Grim with a huge friendly grin. "Promise you won't laugh." Said Cuphead. "I won't laugh. Pinkie promise!" Said Grim. "Ok. Look, there's this person I love. I just don't know how to approach them though." Grim smiled. "Elder Kettle would be sooo happy to know that you found a girl." Cuphead rubbed his neck while replying. 'Oh boy. Here's the moment Cuphead.' he thought. "Umm that's the thing...it's a guy." Cuphead prepared himself for a world of hate, or disgust, or laughter. Instead, Grim got right to the point. "Well I never dated a guy, but I guess it would be the same as dating a girl. Just a little less, mushiness." Cuphead didn't know how to react. He was shocked that Grim was so accepting. "Thanks for the advice Grim!" And with that, Cuphead left.

He found Dr.Kahl in the junkyard, repairing his robot. "Hey Dr.Kahl." said Cuphead. "Hey Cuphead. This damn robot is broken again due to... wait! CUPHEAD! YOU'RE BACK!" Dr.Kahl ran up to Cuphead and picked him up. He sup him around in a huge circle. Cuphead was like a son to him. "I'm... getting...naucious..." Said Cuphead, as he swallowed his vomit. Dr. Kahl put him down. "Oh sorry, I'm just....you're...you're back!" "Yeah. I came to ask you a question." "Ok! Come! Sit down! Let's talk!" Dr. Kahl brought Cuphead to a pile of crushed cars, where he had a blanket layed out on the ground. He and Cuphead sat down. "What is it? You can ask me anything!" Said Dr.Kahl. "Ok. So, I have this person that I love. I'm not sure how to approach them. What's your advice?" Dr.Kahl playfully elbowed Cuphead in the arm. "Oh ho! Someone is growing up fast! Is she pretty?" Asked Dr.Kahl. Cuphead blushed before returning his answer. "It's actually a he..." Dr. Kahl sat, frozen in total silence. He was more shocked now than ever. "Umm...Dr.Kahl..." said Cuphead. Dr.Kahl snapped out of his trance. "Well, uh...I don't really have an answer for that. I guess you take him on a date." Cuphead gave Dr.Kahl a thumbs up before running off, leaving Dr.Kahl sitting alone and still in shock. "*Sigh, they grow up so fast."

Next, he visited Sally Stageplay. He usually always came to her plays and motivated her. Since he was in a comma, she was never the same. She was preparing for a performance. Being a savior of Inkwell Isle, Cuphead had backstage access, along with Mugman. He snuck up behind her, while she was putting on makeup. "SURPRISE!?!" yelled Cuphead. Sally swing around in her chair and (as you probably expected), gave Cuphead a huge hug. "It's so nice to see you darling!" Said Sally. "I wish I could stay and chat but I have a performance in 6. Would you like to watch backstage?" "No thanks." Said Cuphead. "I just had a question." Sally nodded. "Make it quick though." Said Sally. "So there's this person that I like..." Sally cut him off. "OH MY GOSH! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO ASK ME THIS! So listen closely. A man thinks a woman only likes flowers, but their totally wrong. I personally prefer a beautiful dress." "It's not a girl. It's actually, a guy." Said Cuphead. Sally got even more excited. "Is he cute!?!" Asked Sally excitedly. "Well, yes. We look kinda alike." Said Cuphead. "Well if he lives you for real, what ever you do should win his heart." Cuphead gave her a huge hug. "Thanks for the advice. See you later!" Said Cuphead. "Are you sure you can't stay?" Asked Sally. But Cuphead didn't hear her. He ran off.

He arrived at Baroness's castle and there, she was having a private tea party. "My lady," said a guard. "Not now guard." Replied Baroness. "But my lady, there's a young boy at the door." "I said, not right now. Can't you see that I'm in the middle of an important tea party?" "My lady, I think it's important that you tend to this." Said the guard. Baroness was beginning to lose patience. "Fine. Let him in. But it better be important." Said Baroness. Cuphead entered the room and Baroness jumped out of her chair. "CUPHEAD! YOU'RE FINALLY CONCIOUS!" Yelled Baroness. She ran over to him and hugged him really tightly. "I... can't... breathe..." Said Cuphead, gasping for air. Baroness put him down. She slapped him in the face, careful not to hurt him much. "That's for scaring me." Said Baroness. She then kissed his forehead. "I'm just glad you are alive! Come! Join us for tea!" Baroness lead Cuphead to the table. There sat Rumor Honeybottoms, and Queen Elsa. "Hey little boy." Said Elsa. "CUPHEAD! YOU ARE OK!" Screamed Rumor Honeybottoms. "Yeah, I'm fine." Said Cuphead. "What's new?" Asked Rumor, excited to talk to Cuphead after a long time. "Nothing much. I just had a question." Said Cuphead. "Should I exit?" Asked Elsa, not wanting to mess up the reunion. "No. I could use your advice as well." Said Cuphead. "In that case, I'd be happy to stay." Replied Elsa. "So what's the question?" Asked Baroness. "Well, there is this person that I like..." And just like Sally, they all squealed and cut him off. "GO GRAB SOME FLOWERS!" Yelled Baroness. "I'LL GET HIM A SUIT!" screamed Elsa. "NO! GE NEEDS CHOCOLATE! WHERE THE HELL IS THE CHOCOLATE!" Screamed Rumor. "Umm, what's wrong your highness?" Asked the guard. "CUPHEAD IS IN LIVE WITH A GIRL!" Screamed Baroness. "Actually, that's the thing. It's not a girl." Said Cuphead shyly. Baroness, Rumor, and Elsa all froze up. "You are gay?" Asked Elsa. Cuphead didn't feel comfortable answering the question. "Y-yes I am..." Said Cuphead. Suddenly, all three girls grabbed him by the arm. They took him into a closet and shut the door. The guard watched, curious as to what happened. Cuphead came back out about 5 seconds later all dressed up nicely. He looked totally different. His face looked brighter. "Quickly, someone grab a camera!" Said Baroness. Rumor ran back into the closet and grabbed a camera. "I want to record this moment." Cuphead was completely confused as to why everyone was so happy. "Umm...why is everyone so excited?" Asked Cuphead. "Gay love is the cutest thing in the world!" Said Elsa. "Two cute boys falling for each other! Just makes my heart melt!" "Ok. But I never asked my question." Baroness smiled. She stepped into a room. Cuphead listened closely. He heard Baroness talking to someone. "Wake up honey. Cuphead is here." Said Baroness from the other room. Cuphead watched as Hilda Berg walked out of the room. She was still weary from the sleep. "C... Cuphead...is that...r... really you?" Asked Hilda Wearily. "Why are...why are you dressed up? The funeral already passed." "HE IS IN LOVE!" Yelled Rumor. "I'm not shocked. He was always a lady's man." Said Hilda, still weary. "WITH A GUY!" screamed Rumor. Hilda suddenly awoke.fully. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT'S HIS NAME? IS HE CUTE? IS HE MUSCULAR?" Asked Hilda. Now things were getting a little wierd. "I can't tell you. But I could use your advice." Said Cuphead. "Just be yourself Cuphead. If he doesn't like it, there are plenty of fish in the sea." Said Elsa. "Just remember..." Said Baroness. She turned and kissed Hilda. "...there's nothing wrong with being gay."

Next, he arrived at Cagney Carnation's flower patch. He was doing nothing. Just sitting there. "Hey Cagney!" Said Cuphead. "Hey! Glad to see you!" Said Cagney. "This day was really getting boring. Barely anything happens around here." Cuphead heard the familiar sound of a train rolling against tracks. He turned to see the phantom express, stopping right at Cagney's place. Blind spectar got off the train and flew quickly towards Cagney. He and Cagney shared a huge hug. "Hey babe." Said Cagney. "Look who's back!" Blind Spectar turned around to see Cuphead. "OH CUPHEAD! UMMM..." Said Blind Spectar. He felt embarrassed to do that in front of Cuphead. "This isn't what it looks like..." "It's ok." Said Cuphead. "AYY CUPHEAD!" Yelled T-bone. The boo brothers and the head of the train all cheered. "Hey guys." Said Cuphead. "We have someone here with us!" Said T-bone. "Who is it?" Asked Cuphead. Goopy Le Grande got off the train and bounces towards Cuphead. "Hey Cuphead! Glad to see you again! You feeling ok?" "Yeah, I'm good. I just came to ask a question." "What is it?" Asked Cagney. "Well there's this guy that I like, but I don't know how to approach him. I need your advice." Said Cuphead. "Just be yourself." Replied Blind Spectar. "That's how I won Cagney's heart." "You know it babe." Said Cagney. "Thanks guys." Said Cuphead. He ran off.

He arrived at the root pack's place. They were all gathered around a bench, about to eat their dinner. Basically dirt, worms, and sunlight. "Hey guys!" Said Cuphead. The three turned around and noticed who was speaking. Moe tato passed out, while Weepy cried tears of joy. "Hey Cuphead! Are you ok?" Asked Psycarrot. "Yeah, I'm fine." Said Cuphead. "I have a question for you though. I would ask all of you but Moe isn't going to wake up any time soon and I don't think Weepy is going to stop crying soon either." "What is it ol chum?" Asked Psycarrot. "Well, there is this person that I like." Moe tato woke up. "Oh! You found a girl you like? That's great!" Said Psycarrot. "Actually, it's a guy." Said Cuphead. Moe tato passed out again. This time, Weepy did the same. "Well, I never had a date with anyone at all so, I can't give you much advice. "Said Psycarrot. "What would you do if you loved someone?" Asked Cuphead, desperately. Psycarrot thought for a second. "I would treat them like royalty. But I would be myself. I wouldn't change for anyone. If they don't like me for who I am, then they're just not the right person." Cuphead pondered on that reply for a second before responding. "Thanks Psy. You've been very helpful " "No problem. Now run along."

Cuphead arrived at Djimmi's home. He entered in hopes of surprising Djimmi. He got closer to his room when he heard people singing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Djimmi..." Cuphead swung open the door. "Happy birthday to you!" Yelled Cuphead. All of Inkwell's residents were there. "CUPHEAD! IS THAT YOU LITTLE BUDDY!?!" Yelled Djimmi happily. Everyone ran to Cuphead and gave him a huge group hug. "Glad to see you again!" Said Wally Warbles. "Glad to see you as well! Wait, how did you all get here so fast?" Asked Cuphead. He just left most if the houses. "Well, Djimmi does have magic after all." Said Werner Werman. "Baroness told us all about your crush." Said Djimmi. He had a disgusted look on his face. Cuphead didn't want to look at Djimmi. He was sad to dissapoint him. "I have to say Cuphead..." Cuphead braced himself for a world of hate. "Go get em' tiger!" Cuphead was surprised to hear this. "Thanks Djimmi." They finished the party and finally it was time for Cuphead to confront Mugman.

All of the residents followed Cuphead to his home. "I wonder who it is!" Said Ribby. "I wonder how he looks!" Said Rumor. He arrived to the door and Knocked. They were all confused. Why was he knocking on his own door? Mugman answered the door. He was dressed up in his suit from.the funeral. Cuphead was dressed still in the suit he got at Baroness's castle. Mugman extended his arm to Cuphead. "Please, come in." Said Mugman playfully. Cuphead walked inside the house. They turned and looked at the crowd. Everyone were frozen in shock. Cuphead winked as he closed the door and headed to the dining room. There sat the bowl of spaghetti that was in Cuphead's dream. "A little too much?" Asked Mugman. "No. It's perfect!" Replied Cuphead. They ate dinner and right after, Cuphead asked his question. "Mugman...do you love me?" Asked Cuphead. Mugman smirked before giving his reply. "Words can't describe how much I love you Cuppy. But, I can show you." Said Mugman.

Mugman grabbed Cuphead's arm and pulled him into their room. Cuphead knew what was coming, but he wondered if Mugman was ready for his size. "Are you sure you're ready Mugman? I'm pretty big." Said Cuphead. "Aww come on. You can't be that big." Replied Mugman, as he unzipped Cuphead's zipper. He pulled off Cuphead's pants and out popped a whopping 15 inch cock. Mugman blushed. "You...are pretty big..." "I can understand if you aren't ready Mugs." Said Cuphead. "Are you kidding?" Said Mugman. "I want it even more now!" Cuphead was shocked by this reaction, but was not going to ruin this moment. 

"I feel a little overdressed." Said Mugman. "I got you babe." Said Cuphead. He unbuttoned Mugman's shirt, and carelessly threw it to the side. He took a moment to embrace Mugman's perfectly crafted abs. Cuphead could see Mugman's happy trail. He began lovingly, licking in Mugman's abs. Every bit of sweat and musk tasted as if it were too good to be true. Cuphead reached inside of Mugman's pants, and played with his balls, grasping them, and giving them a little squeeze. Mugman was more than satisfied. "K-keep it up and I might c... cum" said Mugman. Cuphead immediately stopped. He pulled down Mugman's pants and it turned out, he didn't have a 12 inch cock. He had a 14 inch cock. "Looks tasty." Said Cuphead. "Haven't had my dessert yet."

Cuphead licked on Mugman's tip. It was HUGE! Mugman was oozing with pre. Cuphead enjoyed every moment of this. He loved smelling Mugman's sweaty cock. As he sucked deeper, he could feel the veins against his tongue. By the look on Mugman's face, he was more than satisfied. "Aww...Cu... Cuppy" moaned Mugman. Cuphead enjoyed seeing his brother like this. The most happiness they both had since Elder Kettle's death. Mugman was getting close. "C... Cuphead, I'm going to...c-cum." said Mugman. Cuphead thrusted forward, swallowing Mugman's huge cock. Mugman came in Cuphead's throat. The taste of Mugman's sweet cum aroused Cuphead even more. It filled.his throat at an unimaginable speed. It was the thickest cum, Cuphead thought that ever existed. It felt as if Mugman was never going to stop cumming. After about 3 minutes,Mugman stopoed cumming. 'How was that even possible?" Asked Cuphead in his mind. He was completely soaked in Mugman's seed. 

Mugman and Cuphead both gasped for air. After a while, Mugman layed down on his bed. He layed on his stomach. "You going to get some sleep Mugs?" Asked Cuphead. "I can't go sleep knowing by boyfriend is still hard." Replied Mugman. He pointed to an erection that Cuphead had. Cuphead wondered what he meant by that. Suddenly, Mugman slipped his finger, into his entrance. He moaned as he pushed it deeper. Cuphead knew what he wanted. "I'm not sure if it will fit Mugs." Said Cuphead. "Well, you never know until you try." Said Mugman, as he winked at Cuphead. Cuphead.

Mugman pushed Cuphead onto the bed, belly up. "I have something I want to try." Said Mugman. He pulled some hand cuffs out of a nearby drawer, and cuffed Cuphead's arms to the bed. "I want to hear you beg for it." Said Mugman. Then, without lube, Mugman slowly lowered himself over Cuphead's cock. Cuphead watched as Mugman's entrance swallowed every inch. Cuphead would do anything to.get out of those handcuffs, and pound Mugman senseless. His hole was so warm, and moist. Cuphead wondered if it had anything to do with their powers.

Mugman watched as Cuphead squirmed in satisfaction. A highly noticable blush fell upon his face. Mugman started moving. Up and down. His entrance slowly squeezing every drop of cum out of his brother. Mugman moved faster. "Oh...f-fuck....Mu...g....man" moaned Cuphead. Unlike his dream, he wasn't overcome by lust. He only felt love. After about a rough 50 minutes, Cuphead was getting close. "I'm gonna... gonna...cum!" Said Cuphead. "Cum inside me!" Moaned Mugman. He undid the handcuffs and immediately, Cuphead grabbed Mugman, and thrusted into his entrance. Mugman could feel himself being filled with Cuphead's thick, warm, white seed.

"Th... that was amazing" said Cuphead. "Th... thanks" said Mugman, as he tried to breathe. "Well, we should probably get cleaning." Not before Mugman got his kiss. He pulled Cuphead into a loving kiss.

Afterwards, they sat down in the living room to watch TV together. Mugman's head rested on Cuphead's lap. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. The two got up to answer the door. A tall black man with an eye patch and a half head was standing in the doorway. "How can we help you?" Asked Cuphead. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nick Fury. Head of the Avengers and the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Mugman and Cuphead gave Nick a confused look. "Who are the Avengers?" Asked Mugman. "I thought you might ask that. They're an elite group of heroes who protect the citizens of Earth. I came here because their is a huge threat against us all. I hear you saved your isle from the Devil himself. You two must be very powerful." Cuphead shrugged. "Well, we are pretty powerful." Said Cuphead. "I am creating a new group of heroes to help defend against this threat. You two will be the first recruits. Are you in?" Asked Nick. "Hold on a sec." Said Cuphead. He pulled Mugman inside the house. Nick could hear whispering from inside the house. After about 5 minutes, Cuphead and Mugman stepped out the house. "We're in." Said Cuphead. "Good." Replied Nick. "I have something I want you two to hide here in Inkwell. Don't open it, don't ask about it, don't play with it, and don't give it to someone you can't trust. Our lives depend upon it. Guard it with your life." Nick gave Cuphead a necklace. Inside glowed an orange light. Cuphead wondered what was inside but before he could ask any questions, Nick had dissapeared.

"Where should we hide it?" Asked Mugman. "I know exactly where." Replied Cuphead. The brothers hid the necklace and the contents inside with Baroness. She put it in a small cage and locked the cage. She then threw the key between the bars. She ordered her house to sit atop the cage. She didn't let anyone know about the necklace. She didn't even tell Hilda.

"Do you think you can handle this threat you two?" Asked Baroness. "We dealt with the Devil." Replied Cuphead. "Besides, we could use a little fun!"

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT!?! You thought that was it? There is still more Cuphead and Mugman to come. In my new series: The Cuphead talk show. Paternity tests, heartbreak, DNA results, and way more drama. Stay tuned!


End file.
